


What I Left Behind

by EarthOddity67



Series: What I Have [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Childbirth, Mpreg, Multi, Past Drug Use, Past Infidelity, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Secrets, Sterilization, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthOddity67/pseuds/EarthOddity67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year after the battle of Endor and Luke and Leia are moving on with their lives. Leia is in a relationship with Han and living on Naboo, and Luke is training his Force powers while trying to find the old Jedi Temples.</p>
<p>But one day Luke makes an unexpected trip to Naboo with a bun in the oven and asking Leia to take the baby as her own.</p>
<p>Soon Leia, Luke, Han and Chewie hide away in Dagobah to await the arrival, but those next few months will change their lives in ways that none of them had ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prenatal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This is the first piece of fan fiction that I have written in a very long time, and I had this idea in my head for ages before I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Any lingering typo's are my fault, just point them out and I'll correct them if I can.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want.

Leia felt something through the Force that very morning.

She woke up from her bed, with a snoring Han by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist, and his cheek pressed against her shoulder. Leia couldn't help to smile at his peaceful slumber. No one would guess Han was a spooner in bed, but once his eyes were closed to the world he would always find a way to snuggle up to Leia’s body in the middle of the night. Leia had mentioned it a few times to him, but Han would huff and deny it every time, as if the idea of him seeking such comfort was abominable, but it never stopped him at night. She took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before snuggling back into her covers.

_Leia…_

The voice was clear and familiar, almost as if it was right next to her, but when Leia opened her eyes she couldn't see the source of the voice.

_Leia…_

Through her sleep-addled brain, Leia was able to recognise who it was.

_Luke?_

It had taken Leia awhile for her to channel on her Force powers. She didn't have the same power Luke had, not in the slightest. She didn't have the power to wield a lightsaber or levitate objects, but she was very content with her connection to Luke. They were able to talk through the Force whenever they needed to and, with Luke so far away, it was a comfort to know that her brother was safe.

_Leia, something has happened. I need to see you._

_Luke, what is it? What’s wrong?_

_I can’t explain right now. I’m on my way to you._

_What do you mean- Luke!_

But he was gone before she could get an answer. Leia couldn't get back to sleep after that. Her mind was in overdrive at what could possibly cause Luke to be so evasive, and she couldn't stay in her bed for much longer and slipped out of Han’s hold and roamed the palace until she found herself on the balcony. She watched the starts that night, taking in their beauty and watched them fade away as the sun began to rise while waiting for her brother…

Then she felt something and that something was urging her to head down to the loading bay.

Leia didn't question it as she ran down there and waiting for her there was a hovering ship that was ready to land. Once it reached the concrete, Leia waited until the doors opened and soon she was met with Luke’s presence.

Leia was so happy to see him. She will always be happy to see her brother, no matter what, but there was something bothering him that was weighing heavy on Luke, and she could see it. Luke tried to hide it behind his smile, but he couldn't hide it in his eyes. Something was really bothering him and it was serious.

Leia rushed over to Luke and was enveloped in a huge hug. Luke’s Jedi robes acted as a blanket for her against the cold, but that didn't matter. “Luke, it’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, Leia. More than you’d realise.”

Leia released her brother’s hold, looking him in the eye. “What do you mean?”

Luke looked around the loading bay, checking no one was around. “Can we talk in private?”

Leia nodded, taking his hand and guiding him back to her quarters. No one would be up yet. It was still early, none of the servants should be around the building until eight so they were able to walk around without anyone seeing them. They made it to Leia’s quarters, closing the door behind them with a quiet thud.

Han was up, in the middle of tying his boots when the twins walked in.

“Morning Princess,” Han said without looking up. “The bed was a little lonesome this morning. Mind to tell me where you disappeared to—Luke!”

Han was instantly smiling, getting up to give the young man a hug. “What are you doing here, kid? I thought we wouldn't be seeing you until the next Rebel meeting.”

Luke immediately looked uncomfortable. “Yeah, well, that was the plan…but something has changed. That’s why I’m here.” Luke stepped away, regarding the two of them seriously. “I need help, Leia. I need both of your help.”

“Anything, kid. You’re not in trouble, are you?” Han laughed. Immediately, Luke burst out into a fit of nervous giggles, standing so uncertain of himself as he balled his fists into his long sleeves and Han dropped the jovial attitude. “Luke?”

“Um, yeah. In a way, I am.”

Leia and Han had no choice but to wait as Luke looked around the room, even checking the door to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Once Luke seemed satisfied enough, he stood in front of Han and Leia, but his nerves held him back.

“Luke, what is going on? Something is wrong, I can feel it so just tell me.”

Luke seemed unsure of himself and lie could sense his anxiety growing stronger by the second. Suddenly, he loosened the belt around his waist that was holding his Jedi robes in place, but as soon as the belt was gone and Luke pulled back the robe, Leia’s jaw dropped.

Luke was wearing his typical tunic—white and reminiscent of his old clothing back in Tatooine—but they didn't fit him snuggly anymore and were tight around his mid-section, like the fabric was being stretched over his abdomen. Luke absent-mindedly placed his hand over his abdomen, accentuating it’s roundness and immediately Leia could see what it was.

Han’s eyes almost bugged out of his skull the moment he realised, his gaze switching from Leia to Luke and to anything in the room as he began to freaking out. And if Leia knows him well enough, he will soon explode in three, two, one…

“Damn it, Luke, what the hell did you do?!” 

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you wouldn't like to have breakfast provided to you, your Highness? You were not present at the meeting this morning. Have you taken ill?”

“No, I’m fine, C-3PO,” Leia said. “I’m just not hungry.”

“Very well, but what about Han Solo? Is there anything I could provide for him this morning?”

“He’s very busy right now. Can you come back another time?”

“Shall I return in an hour’s time?

“That’s fine, but I need you to leave-“

“Leia!” Luke’s voice called from behind her shoulder. “It’s okay. Let him in.”

“Master Luke? Is that you?” Leia opened the door that she used as a barrier against the droid, letting him shuffle into the room. “Master Luke! It’s such a pleasure to see you again… Master Luke?”

Leia closed the door with an audible click and leaned against it. Luke was sitting on the bed, his Jedi robes gone and only wearing his tunic, meaning his bump was visible and obvious. Leia couldn't help but stare at it. The picture of Luke in such a gravid state just refused to reconcile in her head, and with the way Han was pacing back and forth in the room suggested that he felt the same.

“Hey C-3PO.” Luke smiled casually.

“Good grief, Master Luke,” C-3PO continued. “I apologise sincerely. I had no idea of your current condition.”

Han huffed. “You’re not the only one.”

“Let me be the first to offer my congratulations,” the droid finished cheerfully.

But that was when Leia noticed how Luke’s smile died down and he averted his eyes from the golden droid. “Uh, thanks.”

If Leia didn't know any better she would say that Luke was a little embarrassed at the formality, as if he didn't want to focus on the baby of all things.

“Actually, there is a reason to why I am here, but you probably have questions.”

Han clearly blanched at that statement, raising his hands in the air and looking around at everyone. “That’s it? That we probably have questions? What the hell, kid? That’s all you have to say? We don't see you for months and then you show up unannounced with your cheeky grin and a bun in the oven!”

“Han, calm down!” Leia hissed.

“I will not calm down! How can I calm down, Leia? Don't you feel the same? Your brother has just come out of nowhere with this bombshell and you are asking me to calm down?”

C-3PO muttered, “Oh dear, oh dear…”

“Screaming about it isn't going to solve anything!”

“And being silent and diplomatic about it isn't going to get you any answers!”

“And neither is being a scoundrel to your friend going to help!”

“And ignoring me won’t help either of you!”

Luke’s voice snapped Han and Leia out of their mini argument, both of them turning to look at him but suddenly Leia sobered up her anger at the sight of Luke. C-3PO was at his side, rambling in his usual way, but Luke’s head was hanging slightly as he hunched over and took deep breaths. Leia instantly went over to her brother, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m okay,” Luke said. “I’m okay. Just got a little dizzy.”

“Do you get dizzy like that a lot? Han asked.

“Yeah, that’s the reason I am here.”

“Luke, why didn't you say anything?” Leia asked. “How could you keep this from us? Did you think we wouldn't understand? By looking at you I would say you must be about five months along.”

“Actually, I can calculate that Master Luke is about twenty-five weeks into gestation. A little over six months.”

“Six months!” Han cried out. “You kept this a secret for six months?”

“I had to,” Luke said. “There were things to do. I’ve been looking for one of the old Jedi Temples and I’ve finally found it. I wasn't going to drop everything. I was in Ahch-To before I came here.”

“But you could have at least told us. What if something happened to you?” Leia asked.

“But I’m here now, and I do need you. I’ve been feeling less than stellar recently.”

Leia giggled light heartedly. “Luke, you are having a baby. You’re going to have to compromise on something.”

But Luke didn't soften at the mention of the baby. Instead, he ran his hand over his face and looked exhausted, as if he hasn't slept in days.

“That’s the thing… I’m not.”

“You’re not what?”

“I’m not having the baby. I mean, I am having a baby, but I’m not keeping it.”

Luke looked desperately at his sister, trying to figure out what was going through her mind but it remained elusive to him. Leia only looked at him with concern and then to Han, who seemed just as stupefied as everybody else. Even C-3PO seemed shocked and he was just a droid.

“You’re giving up the kid?” Han asked with concern and Luke nodded. “Why?”

“It just makes sense. I’m not in the right place to be a parent and I don't want a baby. Trust me, this wasn't exactly planned.”

Leia snapped. “But where have you been? You said you were going to stay in Dagobah for awhile to train but when I came to visit you, you were gone!”

“Leia, I’m sorry…”

C-3PO interrupted, his typical joyful voice breaking the tension. “Master Luke, have you arranged anything?”

“What?”

“You need to have arrangements made. I know many places that can organise the safe placement of children for families, and they also operate a fostering system, but it does depend on which planet the organisation is situated—“

Luke sounded guilty. “I haven’t really thought about that.”

“But sir, it is best to get these arrangements sorted as soon as possible.”

“I haven’t been thinking about going through an adoption route.”

“Wait…” Leia closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You are having a baby, but you’re not having a baby and you’re not arranging for an adoption. So what are you going to do? Leave the baby to fend for itself?”

“No, no, I was thinking that maybe… maybe you and Han would like to take it.”

 

* * *

 

Leia made sure that Luke was sound asleep before she left the room. It would take a few hours for Luke to travel to the palace all the way from Ahch-To, so he never had the chance to rest in a whole day. She offered him her bed and once his eyes were closed, Leia tiptoed out of the room and shut the door as gently as she could, making sure not to make a sound.

Han and C-3PO had left the room at Leia’s request, hoping to get more out of Luke than he was willing to let on, and even though it was great to talk with her twin privately, he was still being evasive to the facts. Yes, it was annoying but Leia knew she had to be patient. Looking back she wasn't exactly being understanding about what Luke wanted to do, and Leia realised with a sickening pang of guilt that he probably felt like he couldn't talk to her. Leia couldn't help the thought of maybe that’s why he didn't say anything months ago? Did he think she wouldn't understand?

They talked. Talked the way they used to, but Leia noticed that he was getting weary just by the way he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Leia let him fall back on the sheets, pulling the covers over his bump and let him sleep.

Han and C-3PO had collected Chewbacca and R2-D2 during her absence and they were all waiting impatiently. Once Han saw Leia, he leaned off the wall, standing straight as R2-D2 began beeping away.

“Your Highness! How is Master Luke?” C-3PO inquired.

“He’s fine now. Resting. He looks like he needs it,” Leia answered.

“Poor kid,” said Han, and he was responded with a grumble from Chewbacca. “What did he say?”

“Nothing much.”

“Nothing much? You guys have been in there for an hour.”

“He wouldn't say anything, and I wasn't exactly going to beat it out of him.”

“But he hasn't said anything, he hasn’t…” Han sighed. “Should I talk to him?”

“You can try, but maybe later.”

“Splendid idea, your Highness,” C-3PO said. “But what about Luke’s condition?”

“What do you mean?” Leia asked.

“How do we proceed? If Luke has kept the majority of his pregnancy a secret from everybody, including his family and friends, it may be presumed that he wishes to keep it that way.”

“Okay…” Leia took a moment to think, to plan out her next move. ‘Okay, so far, this stays between us. No one says a word to any one else about this. Don’t even talk about it outside of this room. We don’t say anything else from this moment on until Luke wakes up. Understand?”

Leia was met with a symphony of agreements, from Chewbacca’s grumbles to R2-D2 beeping away and Solo nodding, but Leia didn't take much notice. They scurried away to do their own bidding—the droids would probably have their own tasks to finish since it was still morning—until it was only Leia and Han left. Leia leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples to recede the headache that was threatening to split her head in two. Thankfully, Han stayed by her side, waiting until she was ready to talk and soon Leia opened her eyes and gave Han a small smile.

“Hey, are you okay?” Han said.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m okay.”

“You sure? ‘Cause you look like you might fall at the drop of a feather.”

Leia laughed. “Maybe I will. Only if you’re there to catch me.”

“Always,” Han brought his arm around Leia and she leans in for his embrace. She lets herself enjoy the comfort, shifting closer until Han brought both his arms around and hugged her. For a minute Leia enjoyed the silence, enjoyed not having to think for a moment, and let Han rub his hand over her back.

“Are you considering it?”

Leia lifted her head from his chest. “Considering what?”

“Luke’s offer. Taking the kid in? Do you want to do it?”

“Don’t worry about it. Luke will probably change his mind—“

“And if he doesn’t? If he’s serious? I’m not bad with kids, and with time we can train Chewbacca to be gentle with children. It might take some time but he’ll get there in the end. Might even become a designated babysitter if we play the cards right.”

Leia stared dumbly at Han, as if he was speaking a different language that she didn't understand.

“You… You want to take the baby in?

“Well, yeah,” Han declared. “I mean, Luke is asking this of us and I’ve always wanted kids and… well, the idea of us being a family is… let’s just say that the idea of having a family with you is something I’m not averse too. What do you say?”

Leia didn't know what to say. The things Han were saying didn't clarify anything for her, nor was it the right time to talk about this- it’s not the right time to talk about any of this, and Leia wasn't going to make any decisions right now.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

 

* * *

 

 The next time Leia checked up Luke was sitting against the headboard, his hands splayed on the bump and rubbing little circles on the sides. He seemed to be in some discomfort— his face was pinched and his eyes closed— because he didn't even notice when Leia came in. She took a seat on the bed, facing him and waited for him to acknowledge her. Once Luke saw his sister he gave her a smile, his hand still moving over his bump.

“Sorry,” Luke apologises. “Sorry, it—” Luke’s face grimaced for a moment, closing his eyes momentarily. “Whatever is growing inside me has a tendency to kick like I’m toy ball. How long was I asleep?”

“Four… maybe five hours?” Leia speculated.

“That’s longer than I’ve been getting recently. Like I said, this kid is a kicker.”

Leia couldn't help to give Luke a smile, but she looked uncertain. Timid at her next question.

“Is he a kicker like its father?”

Luke’s shoulder’s tensed at the insinuation, looking down on his bump and biting his lip. He kept his gaze away from his sister, and Leia couldn't help but notice his discomfort.

“I don’t know. I don't even know his last name…”

Leia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She never would have taken Luke as an irresponsible person. Not with his choice of activities— Leia knew a handful of people who were very liberal with their sexuality and didn't take any shame in it— but with not dealing with the aftermath of such consequences. They knew that they had to be careful and they were meticulous. They didn't want to create any accidents…

Luke knew this. He didn't need to be told that. All he has to do is look down at his stomach and know the mess he’s in. He drops his head against the headboard and looks up at the ceiling.

“What have I done, Leia?”

Leia shrugs. “I have absolutely no idea.”

 

* * *

 

 “Care to explain what is going on, Luke?”

Han’s voice was annoyed. He didn't even bother trying to hide it now as he leaned against the wall of Leia’s chambers.

“What do you want to know?” Luke asked.

“For starters, why didn't you say anything? You said you were busy but that can’t just be it? You must have known.”

“I didn’t. It sounds idiotic, but I really didn't know for a long time.

Leia took a seat next to him. “But what were you doing, Luke? Where have you been?”

Luke took a deep breath, resting a hand on the bump. “Like I said before, I’ve been busy. After we left Endor I decided to go and look for the old Jedi Temples. Obi-Wan mentioned them a long time ago and I wanted to make sure they were still in good condition.”

Leia remembered Luke mentioning something like this before. About where he had been. “There’s a Temple in Ahch-To?”

“Yeah, it’s a small one but it holds potential. With a bit more work I can bring it back to its former glory. That’s where I’ve been for the past few months.”

“Rebuilding a Temple? I know you are a Jedi now, but rebuilding a Temple? Why?”

Luke looked at Leia as if she was completely missing the point. “For my new students. I need a place to train them.”

Leia regarded her brother with seriousness, the silence stretching out for a long period of time. “You’re going to become a Jedi Master?”

“Yes.”

Han spoke up. “You didn't tell us.”

“I thought you knew. Why did you think I was looking for the Temple’s?”

“But a Jedi Master?”

Luke gave his sister a confused look. “You don't think I can do it?”

“You know I didn't mean that, but is this really what you want?”

“Leia,” Han interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. “Now isn't the right time. We can’t make up Luke’s mind for him.”

Leia was reluctant but she let the topic go, but she made a promise to herself that they would talk about it later. “Okay. You were on Ahch-To. So what happened?”

“I was at the Temple, meditating… then I felt it.”

“Felt it?”

“It—” Luke stated with little emotion. “It started moving a few days ago.”

“The kicking?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you know? Before it started moving?”

“Not really. It was obvious but I put it to the back of my mind. I had things to do.”

“And you have been ignoring your health. Luke, what were you thinking?”

Luke burst out. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I panicked! The moment I figured it out I came here.”

“But it’s not out of support,” Leia pleaded. “I will always support you, Luke. No matter what, but this is you running away from your problems and asking us to clean up the mess.”

“I know!” Luke snapped, shaking off Leia’s hold and moving over to the window. He stood there for a moment, taking large inhales. “I know…I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, Leia. I don’t know what I am doing now. That’s why I am here.”

Leia couldn't help but notice how tired Luke sounded, and how when he was referencing to the this he was looking at his expanded abdomen. She couldn't see his face but she doubt it would have been a loving sight. He kept his hands to his sides, balling them up into fists, not knowing what to do with himself. He turned to face Leia, and she saw how confused and scared he looked…

Now Leia understood. Luke was really desperate.

“And if we were to agree to what you were offering—but only if—what would we have to do?”

Luke instantly perked up, his eyes glimmering with a hint of hope. “We would have to make sure that no one knows the truth. Once the baby is born, you will gain full custody, raise the baby as your own and we never tell anyone the truth. Not to anyone. And if we are going to do this then I don't want anybody to know about this.”

“Which means we need to hide you away until the baby is born,” Leia theorised.

“But where?” Han asked.

“We can’t stay on Naboo. People know us.”

Han clicked his fingers. “What about Luke’s hometown. On Tatooine, right?

“I don’t know. People might recognise me,” Luke commented. “And the climate around this time is not very forgiving. It wouldn't be a good idea.”

“Coruscant?” Han offered.

Leia scoffed. “You want to hide on a planet with the largest population?”

“It’s a good hiding place. We will be in a sea of faces. No one will recognise us.”

“They will since we are the people rebuilding the Galactic Republic.”

Han’s face fell. “Oh yeah…”

“Hoth’s a no go.”

“Takodana?”

“Is a neutral planet a good idea?”

“Hey, I’m trying here!”

Luke was silent for a moment, his brow creased in concentration as he pondered.

“What about Dagobah?”

Both Han and Leia gave Luke a curious look. “Dagobah?”

“Yeah,” Luke “It’s secluded, hospitable and nobody would think to go there. Yoda lived there for many years before I found him. We only need four months tops and then we can leave.”

Han cocked his head. “You want to give birth in a swamp?”

“Do we have any other option? At least it’s a place I know. And there are other places there that are far away from the swamp. It would be like we were on a different planet.”

Leia still wasn't buying this but Han kept giving her these hopeful looks during their talk, whenever Luke said something that actually seemed probable. It got to the point where she had to ignore him and just focus on her brother, but even then it was difficult to not be swayed. It seemed as if Luke had put a lot of thought into this; he’s giving a good argument. But just as Leia was about to say something else, Luke grabbed onto her hand, looking into her eyes desperately.

“Leia, please. I really need your help.”

As much as Leia wanted to throw away Luke’s idea’s as the product of frightened anxiety, the fear in her brothers eyes were so palpable, so raw that it was getting harder to hold onto that belief. The longer she looked into her brothers eyes she saw that Luke’s fear wasn't just a fleeting concern. It was deeper than that. This was weighing on him heavily, so heavily that she could even feel some of it herself. But there was something else there as well along with the fear. Something that was haunting him even more…

“Alright,” Leia acquiesce. “We will go to Dagobah. But this doesn’t mean that I am agreeing to your terms. I am only doing this because you are persistent.”

Luke released a sigh, his body instantly relaxing an he smiled. “That’s alright. That’s alright—thank you! Thank you, Leia.”

“When do you want to leave?”  
“As soon as possible.”

“I can leave as early as tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Han interrupted. “We’re going to Dagobah.”

 

* * *

 

It was surprisingly easy for Leia to inform her council that she was to be taking a leave of absence for an indefinite period of time. After she had arrangements made Leia told her second in command that she and Han wanted to have a break and spend time together, but her second in command was curious. Almost to the point where Leia was starting to feel concerned about whether he knew something. But she was able to wave him off and pacify any of his fears, but beside that, everyone seemed to be relaxed about her need to leave. In retrospect, Leia should have wondered why that was but at that moment she was glad. They didn't have long until it was time to go.

By the time Leia made it to the docking bay, Han and Chewbacca were loading boxes into the Millennium Falcon. Many of them were large crates and Chewbacca was lifting them up as if they were light as a feather, but there was one he picked up that he handled carefully. He carried it into the ship, placing it onto the floor. Leia stepped onto the ship, along with Han and once the door’s were closed, Chewbacca ripped open the wooden side and Luke was found sitting in the corner with a scowl on his face.

“Was the box really necessary?”

“At least it’s not Carbonite,” Han said. He offered his hand and Luke grabbed it, getting to his feet. “It’s only a precaution, kid, You were the one who said that he didn't want to be seen.”

“Yeah, but a box?” Luke asked again.

“Some people just aren't grateful,” Han mumbled to Chewbacca. He grumbled in response and Leia couldn't help but smile at Luke’s expense and that just only made him grumpier. He huffed over to the table of the cockpit, taking a deep breath as he got himself comfortable. Chewbacca must have felt bad, because he took a seat next to Luke and enveloped him with his furry arms. Luke tried to not let it affect him, but even he wasn't that strong and ended up patting Chewbacca on his arm with a reluctant smile.

“Aw, well don't you two make a cute couple,” Han joked, but then his face dropped in mock seriousness. “Is there something you want to tell us?”

The Wookie practically roared at Han’s insinuation, but Luke only laughed in response. “Hey, he’s kidding! He’s kidding.”

“I hope I was kidding.”

Leia placed a hand on Han’s shoulder and looked at him seriously. “You were.”

“Yes, princess.”

“Good,” Leia leaned up and placed a kiss onto Han’s cheek and he smiled in response. “Everything’s ready.”

“Okay. Let’s go!”

Han jumped at the opportunity and took his place in the drivers seat, motioning for the Wookie to take the free seat. Once Chewbacca was there, Leia took his free seat next to Luke, both of them fastening the seat belt. Han was bringing the ship back to lift, the engine beginning to roar with life and they felt the the craft lift from the tarmac ground and float into air. As the excitement began to rise in her Leia went to check on Luke, but she noticed something unusual. Luke’s eyes were closed, focusing on his long inhale, as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

“Luke, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Leia didn't believe him but she didn't have chance to ask him again. The Millennium Falcon made its launch, lifting up from the palace of Naboo and making its voyage.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to light speed they were able to make it to Dagobah in 12 parsecs—Han is always ridiculously cheery whenever they make it. Mostly at Leia. He always wants to impress Leia, but as always she would only roll her eyes.

Once they made it to the system Luke had to navigate their way to a different area of Dagobah, not as foggy or muddy as where Yoda was living but still as slimy as any regular swamp. When Leia stepped off the Falcon, her feet instantly sank into the ground and she realised she was sinking into the mud, all the way up to her ankles. “Great.”

Behind her the sound of laughter caught her attention and she turned around to see Han giggling at her expense. “Careful, Your Highness. It’s a little mucky around here.”

“Really? I never would have guessed.”

Chewbacca was helping Luke off the Falcon but Leia doubted he really needed it. It was clear that Luke was only pacifying the Wookie’s uneasiness around him ever since the revealed his pregnancy, but Luke wasn't going to call him out on it. He was stepping on a row of flat stones in the mud that made a path towards the stable grounds made up of rocks and boulders, but right in the middle was a large tree with an opening that seemed to act like a door. The others followed Luke as he went through the door, taking them down to the base and Leia was surprised by the whole thing. It was like a home. There was a living area with a kitchen and separate rooms, but it didn't seem to fit in a place like Dagobah, and Leia had to admit that this place felt homely. Maybe she could live here for a few months.

“What is this place, kid?” Han asked.

“It’s where I stayed when I trained with Yoda. It’ not that different from where Yoda lived, only a lot bigger and I don’t hit my head every time I stand up.”

“You never mentioned it before,” Leia said.

“I didn’t need to. Chewie, could you get that box I asked you to bring with us?” Luke asked.

Chewbacca replied with his usual grumble, making his way back to the Falcon while the others began to unpack. Soon the Wookie returned with a large crate, the one they brought on the Falcon and placed it down on the ground. Luke thanked Chewbacca and brought out a crow bar and used it to ease open the box and it fell to the floor. Han and Leia erred inside and saw a de-activated droid stationary. Luke kneeled down and fiddled with some of the controls and soon the droid lit up to life.

“Hello, Master Luke,” the droid said.

“Hello to you too,” Luke smiled. “Han, Leia, Chewie, this is 2-1B. My medical droid.”

 

* * *

 

They had finished packing about an hour after they had arrived, and 2-1B wanted to give Luke and examination and he was adamant about doing it in privacy, so Han and Leia were ushered out of the hut by a feisty little droid. They were waiting outside while the droid saw to Luke. Leia was pacing impatiently by the door while Han leaned against the wall, watching her intently as the minutes rolled on.

“Leia, it’s only an examination.”

“But it’s not just an examination,” Leia confessed, rubbing her hands together. “That droid is checking if Luke and his baby are okay. What if he’s not okay?”

“Luke seems fine.”

“He could be hiding something. What if he develops an illness? What if the baby is sick? Or what if they’re both sick? We’re so far away from home, hiding this secret away and we haven’t even considered his medical care. Something bad could happen and we are in the middle of nowhere with no help.”

“That’s not true,” Han went to Leia’s side, resting his hand on her shoulder. “If things do get bad then we have the Falcon and have you forgotten that I can travel in under 12 parsecs? If something goes south than we can take Luke and get better medical care if needed, but honestly, I think Luke has thought this all out. So just try and calm down. I’m sure things will be okay.”

Leia nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, placing her hand on Han’s and giving it a squeeze. She felt Han press his lips over her hand and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Leia?” Han asked.

“Yes, Han?”

“Is it later yet?”

“What?”

“Is it later?” Han repeated. “For that talk.”

Leia understood what he was referring to, the conversation she has been trying to put on hold. “Han…”

“We need to talk about this.”

“I know, but it’s too soon.”

Han huffed. “Too soon? We don't have a lot of time to discuss this, and I’m starting to think that you want to avoid it.”

“Don’t you see how wrong it is? Luke doesn't really mean what he is saying…”

“You’re being too hopeful that Luke will change his mind, and you need to be prepared for the fact that maybe he won’t. Wishful thinking isn't going to help us and we need to be ready for the reality, which is that Luke wants us to take his baby.”

“But he will change his mind!”

“You don't know that.” Han said, but suddenly his gaze seemed far off, as if considering something. “Are you reluctant to do this because you don't want to take the baby, or because you don't want to take the baby in with me?”

Leia craned her head back to look look at Han. “What?”

“Do you not want to have a family with me?”

Leia took his face in both her hands. “No, no! Han, that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean?

“I don’t know.” Leia stepped away from Han’s embrace, turning away from him and gazing out to the swampy fields. “It… It’s strange. Something doesn't feel right about this. Something doesn't make sense and I don’t want to believe that Luke doesn't want this baby, but I can’t help believe that something else is going on that he won't tell me about. I feel wrong about this and I don’t know why. Why would Luke not want to keep his own child? I can’t be the only one who thinks that is odd of him.”

“I know,” “I know that this is sudden, but don’t you see what Luke is asking of us? He’s asking us to be a family. He must trust us enough to want to give _us_ his child.”

“Luke’s my family. He trusts me.”

“And he trusts me.”

“Do you even realise what he is asking of you? Do you really want to be a parent? To take care of a child that’s not even yours? Do you want to raise it, feed it, clothe it while it leaves you sleepless at night? Do you want to give up your life as a smuggler to become a father?”

“Only if I’m with you. If we do this together than I will give up the Millennium Falcon.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Leia stated.

“No, I wouldn’t. I feel dirty just thinking about it, but it must show something for me to even suggest it,” Han grimaced.

“You can keep the Falcon. That is your baby.”

“So… what you’re saying is that we already have a baby together?”

Leia had to admit that she walked into that one. “Well… I guess we do.”

“And so far we’ve done alright.”

“A ship isn't the same as a baby.”

“I’ve raised a Wookie. It’s almost the same thing.”

Leia regarded Han carefully, studying his face and the realisation hit her. “You really want this to happen, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I do. I want us to have a life together, Leia. Don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Leia teased.

“Do you want to be a family with me?”

Leia winked. “I’m not averse to the idea.”

“Are you really going to leave me hanging here?”

“That depends,” and Leia gave him a smile that Han couldn't help but respond to. He leaned in for a kiss and Leia wrapped her arms around him. They were interrupted by a hesitant 2-1B droid standing stationary by the door.

“I apologise for the intrusion, but Master Luke has requested your presence.”

 

* * *

 

Han and Leia followed the droid back into the hut. Luke was laid out on one of the beds in the hut, and he lifted himself up into a sitting position when his friends came into the room. He pulled down the front of his tunic over his bump, as some of it had bunched up and revealed his skin. Leia noticed a machine in the corner, a small contraption with a wand at the end and a screen on the other. The droid picked up the device, switching it on as it came to life.

“Hey, kid,” Han greeted him.

“Hey,” Luke replied. “Everything okay?”

“Aren’t we meant to be asking you that?”

“I’m pregnant, not ill.”

“But that doesn’t mean you’re any less dangerous,” Han came back and Luke laughed. “So what did you call us in here for?”

“I thought you and Leia should be here for this,” Luke said, giving a look to 2-1B and lifting his shirt of his bump. The droid followed on by bringing the wand to Luke’s skin, moving it around until the sound of a constant thump echoed the room—small, strong and beating with intensity. The droid kept the wand in that place, but passed the screen device to Han and he took it without question. Leia watched him carefully, noting the slight change in his face at what he was seeing. He seemed softer, even forming a slight smile and when he gave the device to Leia she could see why.

The baby was only a grainy image against the black scan, but there it was. It was moving slightly, with his little fists clenching and unclenching in sporadic moments, almost like he was ready to fight whatever was coming his way and Leia couldn't help but watch. Every so often the baby would jolt, as if he was waking from a dream and Leia smiled, feeling a warm sensation through her chest that she wasn't prepared for and, for a moment, she considered. She considered what she might be getting from Luke’s decision…

“Now tell me,” Han said. “Do you want a family with me now?”

 

* * *

 

“Everything seems to be in order,” 2-1B said. “The baby is developing at the pace it should be with no obvious abnormalities or defects, and the placenta is not an obstruction. So far, everything is appears to be in working order.”

“But everything is okay?” Leia asked.

“Yes, but-“

Han shrugged. “So where’s the worry?”

“But I think there should be concern regarding Master Luke’s overall health.”

“What’s wrong with his health?”

“It might just be a concern on my part, but during the last hour and twenty two minutes that Master Luke has been in my care, I noted that he has struggled with breathing problems twice. Once when I was examining him and when I was to collect you and Mr. Solo for the ultrasound. If I may ask, has this happened before?”

Leia instantly thought back to the this morning on the Falcon. He was having trouble then. “Yes. Yes it has.”

Han did a double take, staring at Leia. “What? When?”

“On the Falcon. I thought it was just a blip.”

“Perhaps it is, but I would like to monitor him closely. If he is exhibiting any other symptoms then it might lead to other complications, so I would advise him to stay as calm as possible and to rest. These could be triggered by stress.”

“Okay,” Leia agreed and Han nodded. It was then that Luke came out of the bedroom, wrapping his Jedi robes around him, and from a strangers point of view the bump is hidden. The robe is so baggy that it can hide anything, even a pregnancy— what other secrets could a Jedi hide underneath?

“Is everything okay?” Luke asked.

“I am just informing them of your condition, Master Luke,” 2-1B offered.

“Can you give us some privacy?” Luke asked and the droid acquiesced, making his way out of the hut and leaving them on their own. “Have you made your decision?’

“I understand that you are trying to persuade me,” Leia countered.

“Is it working?” Luke asked hopefully.

“Luke…”

“I’m sorry, Leia, but I had too. I need you to be fully on board with this, and I thought maybe this would help you in the right direction.”

“That’s not fair.”

“None of this is fair but here we are.” Luke said.

“I don’t understand why you are so desperate over this. This baby will be my family no matter what happens. if you want me to take the baby in, why can’t I raise it as my niece or nephew? Why does it have to be my child?”

“Okay, I admit it; I am being unfair to you, but if you don't want to do this than I understand. I’ll think of something else-“

Han interrupted. “Luke, it won’t go that far-“

“I’m not going to force this on either of you. I realise that this is a big decision to make, and if you can’t do it, that’s fine. Let’s just be honest now, save our time and go home. I’ll figure something out, but I need to know now. Yes or no; will you do this?”

“It’s not a no,” Leia sighed. “But it’s not a yes either. It’s that I need more time if you want me to say yes. That’s all I am asking.”

“Okay,” Luke nodded. It was subtle but he seemed to relax slightly at the compromise. It’s a promise for something. “Okay, more time. I can deal with that.”

“Great! We’ve reached a breakthrough,” Han announced, but he placed his hands on his hips, looking around. “So… what do we do for now?”

“We wait,” Luke shrugged.

Leia agreed. “We wait.”

 

* * *

 

It turns out waiting is not an easy past time. Especially when Leia is surrounded by two men who get bored very easily.

Han was the worst. He was not used to staying in one place for long— he was a pirate, a smuggler— he went anywhere in the galaxy at a moments whim. He craved adventure like it was his diet and now he had to settle down on a planet with only two people and a Wookie to socialise with. For the last few days, he has been pacing around the mossy swamps, just trying to find something to do but it would only leave him annoyed and frustrated most of the time. The only way to appease him is to get him onto the Falcon to do some fix ups or adjustments and his mood would be a little better. He would still be irking Leia up the wrong way though.

Leia was able to find something to do. It might be a swamp land but there were still some fertile grounds that could make a regular food source. Yoda had one not far from his hut and it seemed reliable enough, so Leia took it upon herself to nurture her own vegetable patch. She was able to get some seeds when Han did a recent supply trip to the nearest system (he would offer to do a lot of those just for him to actually find something to do. He was that bored.) She chose a little spot not far from the hut and cornered it off, growing berries and other array of edibles that they used when it came to cooking. During the day Leia loved the slight distraction a little bit of gardening did, giving her the opportunity to relax and forget the world for a moment.

Although it would damper things when a cranky Han would stomp past just to go around the swamps one more time. Honestly, it’s driving Leia nuts.

Thankfully, Chewbacca seemed to be satisfied enough.

Luke wasn't fairing much better, but at least he had an excuse. He had to lug around another ten pounds that had a tendency to use his internal organs as a football and leave Luke breathless and uncomfortable. 2-1B is always on hand to give him an examination, especially with Luke’s breathlessness. When he came to his seventh month, Luke’s bump had gotten bigger, rounder in his mid section, but a bigger bump meant a bigger baby and that meant things were getting harder for him. The child was getting boisterous, stronger as it grew in its home. It’s the evenings when Luke is trying to meditate is when the baby starts to kick up a fuss. Luke would spend most of his hours meditating on the mossy lands of the hut, and over looking the lands as he calmed his mind, but as the night came in he continued his tranquility indoors, but he would be sitting cross legged on the floor, taking deep inhales when suddenly he would release an unexpected grunt. Whenever Leia looked up to check up on him, he would wave it off and go back to his meditation, only to be kicked out of his serenity a few seconds later.

“Ah! Okay, okay—” Luke said, getting up from his position on the floor, standing up and supporting the bump. “I get it, calm down…”

“Are you okay?” Leia asked.

“Yeah, its just kicking again. Why is it at night that it wants to start kicking again?”

“Because its got nothing better to do,” Han muttered in his petulant boredom. He was sprawled out on the couch, his hands crossed against his chest. “At least the baby is finding something to entertain itself.”

“But does it have to be with my bladder— Ugh!” Luke grimaced again as the kicks kept coming. He grabbed hold of the nearest thing next to him and held on until the kicking had receded. After a few minutes Luke relaxed, but only for a moment. The kicking will always start up again. It never gave Luke much peace.

It was usually around that time when the baby starts kicking is when Luke retreats to his room. Once it gets into a rhythm the baby’s activities leave Luke is such discomfort and it always sends him into a foul mood, so he tries to keep it away from Han and Leia as much as possible, but Chewbacca seems to be indifferent to it. Leia thinks it’s because he’s used to Han’s consent bad moods but when she told Han that he upright denied it, much to her amusement. It’s like the thought of it made him indignant, but he was always able to appease him with a kiss on the forehead.

Leia went to bed before him. He didn't feel tired yet so he stayed up and lounged around, but by the time Leia actually fell asleep he still didn't make it to bed. It was only when Leia woke up in the middle of the night that she realised that the the other half of her bed was untouched. Leia grabbed her dress robe and went to see if he fell asleep on the couch but on arriving to the living room she noticed that he wasn't there. Concerned, she looked around the rest of the hut until she heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

Luke was sat by the table, Han taking up the opposite seat, leaning in with his hand pressed against Luke’s abdomen. When they look up at Leia’s arrival, she can see that Han has this huge smile on his face and eyes that dazzled in excitement.

“What are you two doing up?” Leia asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Luke admitted.

“Leia, come and feel this.”

Han didn't give Leia the chance to answer as he grabbed her hand and brought it to the curve of Luke’s bump. There was a moments pause before Leia felt it. She felt the thump against her palm, a definite kick that it knocked a gasp out of her at how strong it was. “Wow, you’re right. It is a kicker. No wonder you can’t sleep.”

“Thanks for the compassion,” Luke huffed.

“That was compassion,” Leia jabbed, smiling up at her brother. “You really have a baby in there.”

But Luke didn't smile back. He looked down at the bump, his expression darkening in thought. “Yeah… Yeah, I do.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was shining today so Leia took the opportunity to spend her time outside. There were a new array of freshly bloomed vegetation that she wanted to cater to and it was easier to do it while the weather was great.

Luke was catching up on sleep after the constant kicking kept him occupied all night, and Luke was complaining how the baby was going to turn him into an insomniac if he wasn't careful, but he fell into a slumber not long afterwards. Ever since he came back her brother has been a bit more dramatic of late, but she can’t really blame him. Lack of sleep and rain hormones can do that to a person.

But Han, however, has been acting strange for no apparent reason. Ever since they came to Dagobah, he has been becoming more elusive than ever and he won’t say why, but Leia can’t be expected to wait around for him. There is only so much of his attitude she can take before she gives up and they end up having a brawl, so it was best for her to just let him deal with it in his own way. Sometimes that would include walking around the swamps or finding something to fix on the Falcon— even Chewbacca is just as bewildered by his moods, but the Wookie seems to be enjoying the swampy marshes of the Dagobah system. One time she even found him playing in the mud piles like an excited puppy rolling around in the grass. He was an image of contentment and Leia didn't have the heart to reprimand him. She remembers something about Wookie’s coming from Kashyyyk, a forest planet like Endor, so this is probably close to being home for Chewbacca as it can get. He’s the only one who seems to be having a good time.

She can hear him somewhere from across her where she was working. He seems to be making a daily habit of going to the mud piles while she would tend to her patch while Luke slept. It was the only way they could keep themselves occupied on this planet, as well as whatever Han likes to do when he isn't brooding. It’s become part of their lives now. Their little routine.

Leia was focused on de-weeding the Candleberry patch when she felt a shadow cross over her. She looked up to see Han standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets with a sheepish look on his face.

“Hi,” Han said.

“Hi.”

“You okay?”

“Leia nodded. “I’m fine. Are you?”

“Not so bad,” Han shrugged, brushing some dirt off his shirt. “How’s the garden?”

“It’s going alright.”

“Good. That’s good,” Han uttered, looking around. “Do you… want help?”

“There’s another pair of gloves in the box.”

Han grabbed the bright red gloves from the top of her utensil box. He kneeled next to her, placing the gloves onto his hands. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just rip out the weeds surrounding the Balka greens,” Leia ordered him and he was unusually compliant. Han took out each weed by the root, throwing them on the small pile Leia had made of the remaining ones. They worked in silence for a few minutes, not making much contact but there was something that Han wanted to say, Leia could feel it.

“I can see what this means by relaxing, it does help to distra—“

Leia interrupted. “What do you want, Han?”

“Okay, fine- I’m sorry, Leia.”

“What for?”

Han threw his hands up .“Everything. I haven't been that great recently.”

“Then tell me why. What’s gotten in to you?”

Han was quite, as if mulling over what he was going to say. “You haven’t given me an answer yet.”

“About the baby? Han, I said I needed some time-“

“I’m not talking about that.”

“Then what?” Leia asked desperately.

“I’m talking about us,” Han admitted. He threw the rest of the weeds he collected and leaned back until he was off his knees and sat comfortably.

“Us?”

“Leia, have you thought about us? In the long term?”

“Of course I have,” Leia said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“And what do you see? Because I want to be with you, and I don’t say that to everyone, trust me, but when I try to talk to you about becoming a family you try to avoid the conversation or refuse to talk about it at all. Being on this planet has given me time to think and I can’t help but think that you don’t see us in the long run.”

Leia was stunned for a moment, putting her utensils on the soil. “Is that what you think? That I don’t think we can last?”

“Then what do you think?” Han challenged. “Honestly, what do you think about us?”

“Honestly, I think you are the biggest idiot I have ever met.”

“Hey!” Han looked offended.

“Let me finish; you are the biggest idiot I have ever met, but hasn't it crossed your little mind that I am with you for a reason? That this isn't just a casual relationship or dalliance to relieve my boredom? What kind of girl do you think I am?”

“Someone who doesn't give a straight answer,” Han shaking his head, confused.

“Then my answer is this; yes. I do see us in the long run and I believe that this is it for us. So whatever is going through your head I want you to stop it. I don't want you doubting us, okay?”

“But why haven’t you said anything before?”

“Because I don't want you putting all of your faith in this idea that Luke will just give us his child. Don’t you see that this might not happen? He’s been acting strange and his feelings towards the child doesn't seem right. Am I the only one who see’s this?”

“Leia, you also need to know that Luke might not change his mind. He doesn’t want this baby, that’s what those feelings are-“

“I don’t know,” Leia sighed. “I don’t know what to think. He won’t tell me anything.”

“Then try not to force it out of him. He needs some space and he’s not doing so well. His body is all over the place! Maybe it’s a case of letting him come to us.”

“How do you know that will even happen?”

“It will. Just remember that this is not easy for him.”

Leia knew that Han was right, so she nodded her head, although reluctantly. Han sensed this and brought Leia in for a hug.

“But if you mean what you say about us,” Leia asked. “About us being in for the long run, than promise me that we will talk about our feelings? Please don’t bottle it up like you did again.”

“I promise,” Han said, and he leaned in to kiss Leia. She responds to the kiss, feeling somewhat relaxed at finally resolving their issue and finally being able to talk it out. Suddenly, the sound of a growl catches Leia’s attention and she raises her eye brows at the sight she see’s.

Chewbacca came out from the the marshes, his furry coat completely coated in mud from his play time in the piles. He grumbled happily to Han, some of the mud dripping from his arms.

“Chewie?”

Han looked completely scandalised and Leia laughed hysterically until it started to physically hurt.

 

* * *

 

There was one thing that Leia wasn't prepared for.

Luke’s moods.

And boy, did he get into moods…

But Leia had to admit that this one was her fault.

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

“You never want to talk about anything!”

“That’s not true and you know it! And we are talking right now!”

“We are shouting right now and you won’t answer any of my questions!”

“I didn’t know that I had to inform you about everything in my life!”

“Then talk to me and we can clear this up!”

“I am talking to you!”

“You are screaming at me!”

Han was only gone for a few minutes, but when he came back to the hut Luke and Leia were screaming so loud that it could give a Wampa a run for its money. He was approaching the hut with Chewbacca when Luke stormed out, hand under his bump just to gain some stability and stomped right past him. He could see that Luke was fuming, his skin was flushed red and he refused to acknowledge Han as he walked off.

Leia was pacing the room, as if she was ready to punch a wall or, considering her status, start a war.

“I just passed Luke. What’s going on?” Han asked.

“Nothing. Except for Luke being an asshole!” Leia spat.

“What did I miss?”

“I only asked Luke something. That’s all.”

Han sighed. “Leia, we agreed that we would wait for him to come to us-“

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t put this off. I spoke to 2-1B this morning and he revealed something that I had to ask Luke and he got defensive.”

“What did you ask?”

Leia huffed, clenching her fists. “He won’t tell the droid anything about the other father and he needs it to complete his examination.”

Han nodded in understanding. “Let me try and talk to him.”

Leia only nodded, still pacing around the room. Han went to the swamp marshes, looking around for any signs of Luke, and right now he was thankful that he had explored the land a few weeks ago. It was easy to get lost around here.

Han found Luke sitting by a tree, his gaze directed firmly to the front but Han doubted that he was really looking at anything. His knees were brought up to his bump (his chest was too far away now to reach), his arms crossed on top of them.

“That was uncalled for.”

“I know,” Luke admitted.

Han took a seat next to him. “We’re only trying to help here, kid.”

“I know,” Luke repeated.

“And we don’t take it lightly to being insulted when it was you that called for our help.”

“I know,” Luke sighed.

“I know things are getting tense right now, but now is not the time to be taking it out on each other, and I know it’s getting… Luke?”

“Yeah?” Luke asked.

“Are you… crying?” Han shifted uncomfortably.

“No,” Luke lied.

“Luke, you have a tear running down your cheek,” Han said.

Luke was silent for a moment but Han saw his face twist up until he let out a sob. He covered his face with his hands, trying to keep his crying to a minimum.

“Hey-Hey,” Han tried to comfort, but he was screaming for some help. “It’s okay. I think. I think it’s okay. Please stop crying. I don’t know why you are crying. Why are you crying?”

Luke wiped his cheeks, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry…I don’t know why I’m doing this. I’m not even upset.”

“Is it one of those… pregnant things?”

“It’s always a pregnant thing. Everything I do is now a pregnant thing. I can’t distinguish what is a pregnant thing and what is me—I don’t know anymore and it’s frustrating. I don't want to be here, but I have to and I’m forcing you and Leia to stay with me and it’s not fair—“

“Okay, stop there,” Han interrupted. “You are not forcing us to do anything. We are here because we want to be here when you need us the most. We’re not going anywhere without you, buddy. Now stop this, you’re an ugly crier.”

Han was able to get a laugh out of Luke with that one. “Come on, let’s go.”

Han got up, pulling Luke up onto his feet. He made it a few steps before he realised that Luke wasn't following him and when he turned to look at him he could see something wasn't right. Luke was spitting something onto the ground, his face twisted in concern. “You alright?”

But Luke didn't answer. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, noticing there was a dark red colour painted to the back. He brought the tips of hi fingers to his tongue and they were coated in a glistening red that tasted of copper.

“Han, I’m bleeding.”

Han pointed to his face. “Luke, your nose.”

Luke tentatively touched his nose, his finger tips coming back coated in blood that began dripping down his hand.

 

* * *

 

“Keep your head forward.”

“Leia, it is forward.”

“You were starting to move your head back and 2-1B said that can cause you to gag on the blood.”

“And he also said that it is just a nosebleed. Nothing serious, and if you keep pushing my head forward every time, he will be treating me for a sprained neck.”

Leia moved her hand away and Luke lifted his head up. He took a deep breath through his mouth, releasing his pinch on his nose and wiping it with his blood soaked cloth. Han grabbed a fresh one by the basin, taking the one from Luke’s hand and replacing it with the new one.

“She’s only concerned, kid,” Han said, bringing Luke’s hand back to his nose. “We both are. You scared us back there.”

“Sorry about that,” Luke’s voice was muffled by the cloth on his nose that slightly covered his mouth. 2-1B rolled his way into the room, carrying a basin of water.

“The bleeding has decreased within the last few minutes, but if it persists just continue with leaning your head forward. Are you in any pain?” 2-1B asked. Han took the basin and placed it on the table, putting the soiled cloth in the water.

Luke shook his head. “No.”

“But what about the blood that came out of his mouth? That’s not from a nosebleed.”

“That was part of the nosebleed. Some of the blood travelled to the back of his sinus, hence why there was blood present in his mouth.”

“See? I’m okay, Leia,” Luke comforted. Han wringed out a cloth in the basin, and used it to clean off the dried blood on Luke’s chin. “Han, you don’t have to do that.”

“Shut up, kid,” Han said. “I’m trying to be nice.”

“Is your nose still bleeding?” Leia asked.

Luke took the cloth of his nose, checking for fresh blood, but it was clear. “Nope. All done.”

“Here,” Han offered him the wet rag. “You do your nose.”

Luke took the rag and cleared off his blood crusted nose. He dreads to think what he must look like, the rag was almost scarlet by the time he was done, and when he threw the rag back in the basin Han had poured him a glass of water.

“Drink this. You lost a lot of blood.”

Luke took the glass. “I’m fine, it was just a nosebleed.”

“We know it was a nose bleed. Now drink the damn water.”

Luke smiled, taking a sip, until Han pushed it back to his lips, intending for him to drink the whole glass. Leia followed the droid out of the room, taking him to the corner.

“You are telling the truth, aren't you? It’s just a nosebleed?”

“Yes, Your Highness. Nosebleeds can be quite common in pregnancy for some individuals. It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“Do you know why it happened?”

“I can’t put a definitive answer on that one. Nosebleeds can be triggered by anything.”

“Okay, it’s just—“ Leia stuttered, thinking back to the incident. “We fought. I was yelling at him not long before the nosebleed and Han said he was upset and… did I cause this? Did he have a nose bleed because of me?”

“I really can’t say, Your Highness. Anything could have provoked it, sometimes they have no cause at all. It is only a matter of treating them when they happen. Nothing more.”

“Thank you, 2-1B,” Leia said. “You are dismissed.”

The droid rolled away. Leia went back into the room to see Luke changing out of his white tunic spattered with red spots into a new one. He gave the soiled one to Han, and he pressed the tunic in the water, soaking it.

“How are you feeling?” Leia asked.

“I’ll live,” Luke said.

Leia nodded, shifting on the soles on the soles of her feet. “Luke, I’m so sorry.”

“I told you that it’s not your fault-“

“But I shouldn’t have said anything-“

“Just forget about it, Leia, please.”

“But-”

“Leia,” Han warned, giving her a look. _Remember what we agreed._

“Fine,” Leia compromised. “But when you want to talk, I’ll be here to listen. Remember that.”

Luke nodded. “I will.”

 

* * *

 

The swamps at night were a great place to be alone and Luke would often take a walk around the grounds when the baby would start to kick. Going back to sleep would be useless once he was awake and staying still only seemed to aggravate the thing even more, so Luke made it a habit of exploring around the hut, just for him to find something to do.

In the end he found himself by Yoda’s old home, the vacant hut seemingly smaller because of his new size, so staying in there made him feel more claustrophobic than usual. In the end he crawled out and made his way to the back of the hut, taking a seat in Yoda’s garden and admired the sky in front of him.

The garden had over grown since Yoda died. There had been no one around to tend to it, leaving the vegetable patch to rot and the trees to impose over like it was haunting the very grounds…

The baby’s kicking was incessant at night, as he brought a hand down to the very place its feet were thumping. He could feel the skin stretch under his palm, his bump contorting at the baby’s will and there was nothing Luke could do to stop it, even when his sleep deprived brain was beginning to close his eyes for Luke to rest, a kick in the stomach or bladder would have him wide awake and in deep discomfort.

“I’m surprised, Luke.”

Luke recognised that voice anywhere. “Obi-Wan?”

The ghost of Obi-Wan emerged from the trees, his smile at Luke a greater comfort than he would ever realise. “You have been reckless, my boy.”

Luke looked down. “I know.”

“And now you are conflicted?”

“Yes.”

“And what would that conflict involve?”

Luke pointed to his bump. “What do you think?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “What is it you want to say, Luke?”

“That depends on how much do you already know, Ben?”

“Only what the Force tells me, even the truth that haunts you the most.”

Luke groaned. “Oh no…”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan sighed. “And now you are wondering whether you should tell the truth.”

“No! No, I can’t tell anyone the truth.” Luke said desperately.

“Ah, you are wondering whether you should lie.”

“It seems to be my only option at this point. I’m just trying to think of the best one.”

“There is no best lie, Luke. Only the one closest to the truth where only one detail is omitted, and that would be the detail that changes it from a lie to the truth.”

“Like what you did with the truth of my father? The truth coming from our own point of view?”

“To some extent, yes,” Obi-Wan smiled. “You know what detail that needs to be omitted, it now depends on the truth you wish to tell them.”

“But Leia keeps asking me for details I can’t give her. How do I explain that to her?”

“Like I said, the truth comes from our own point of view.”

Luke was going to reply to that, but a forceful kick in his stomach took his breath away. “How are you so understanding about this? I thought you would be disappointed in me.”

“I could never be disappointed in you Luke. I believe your thoughts are leaning to why you are disappointed in yourself.”

“But do you think I am making the right decision?”

“I can not give you my opinion, my boy. This is not a decision that I can make for you, but I will tell you this; double check that you are making this decision for yourself, and for the baby you are carrying.”

Luke didn't know what to say and Obi-Wan let him ruminate in silence.

 

* * *

 

It was near dawn by the time Luke made his way back to the hut. He trudged his way back until he was inside, waiting by the table until Leia came out of her and Han’s bedroom. She hadn't had a chance to fix her hair, letting the long strands frame her face and her eyes when they widened in shock at seeing Luke.

“Are you ready to listen?” Luke asked.

Leia nodded. Luke could only imagine what he must look like. He hardly slept, he feels exhausted and he feels grimy from the trek to Yoda’s hut he took, but Leia was taking a seat opposite him, reaching out for his hand from across the table. Luke squeezed it, thankful for the reassurance.

“I haven’t been fair to you, Leia.”

“That’s not true. You just haven’t been honest with me.”

“To me there’s not much difference,” Luke practically said in a whisper. “I can’t tell you much about him, Leia.”

Leia knew what he was referring to. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t know that much about him. Actually, I don’t know him at all. I only met him once.”

Leia didn't bother to hide her surprise. “You did? Luke, what were you thinking?”

Here it was. Time for the truth. “That was the point. I didn't want to think.”

Luke looked up to see Leia’s questioning gaze, waiting for him to explain. Luke took a deep breath, steadying himself and began. “I, uh… we’ve been through a lot in the past few years, lost so much, discovered new truths, found new paths. It’s more than some people can take, and… and, for a moment, I got overwhelmed by it all.”

“You did? You didn't say anything.”

“I thought I would be okay, I really did, but suddenly I freaked out. I told you once that I wish that I was as strong as you, and recently I’ve been wishing for that strength more than ever. I have so much riding on me and I feel like I am drowning in the responsibility, so much so that I panicked. I really thought about what was expected of me, of what I ha to do and I was scared and fear leads to the Dark side, but I didn't know what to do. I was all on my own, and I went to the one place I thought I never wanted to go back to: home.” Luke ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at himself at the irony. “I used to complain about that place. All I wanted was adventure and there I was, wishing I could go back. Pathetic, right?”

Leia squeezed his hand. “No, not at all.”

Luke shook his head, the tears stinging his eyes. “It didn't help though. It wasn’t the same. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were gone and the farm was a pile of smoke and ash. There was literally nothing left there for me anymore, so I ended up in the next place I did remember. I don’t know why I did it, but all I wanted was one night where I didn't have to worry about anything and do what I wanted. The next day… you have no idea how much I regret what I have done. This wasn't suppose to happen, but it was what I needed to help me realise that I had to get over my feelings and commit myself fully to the Jedi life. I just didn't think of the repercussions.”

And this was when Luke couldn't hold back the tears. They trailed down his cheeks, making him look so tired from the bags under his eyes and to the slump of his shoulders

“There’s a lot of things I didn't think I could do, Leia. But I know I can’t do this,” Luke’s hand went to his bump, rubbing against the spot where the baby had last kicked him. “Even if I wanted to keep the kid, I can’t. I can’t cope with anymore responsibilities. I can’t, I can’t…”

Leia shushed him, leaning in and caressing her hand over his wet week in an attempt to calm. “Luke, you should’ve come to me sooner. I would’ve help you. You didn't have to go through all this on your own.”

“I’m here now. When I found out, I needed you more than ever. I know that what I am asking of you is way more than anyone should ever ask of you, but I’m desperate. You’re the only person I can trust and I need you more than ever. Please, Leia. Will you help me?”

That ask for help was more than just support. It was about the offer that Luke had given her, to both her and Han that will change their lives. It had been weeks of Leia mulling over Luke’s offer, the uncertainty of what she was going to do or whether this was a good idea- going into hiding, lying to her peers and dealing with secrets— all of it seems trivial to the struggle Luke was going through. Leia had no idea how much Luke was keeping from her, how much he was still keeping from her, but looking at him now, all of Leia’s doubt seemed to wash away, and her decision came to her easier than her reasoning beforehand.

“Yes. I will.”

Luke practically collapsed with relief, practically engulfing her in a hug as he sobbed in her arms, and Leia held onto him tight until he couldn’t cry anymore.

 

* * *

 

Leia put Luke to bed after that. He was depleted from the emotional upheaval of their talk and combined with the lack of sleep he had been getting that week, he was completely exhausted. Once he hit the sheets, he was gone from the rest of the world and all Leia had to do was pull the covers over his compliant body. As Leia watched him sleep, she realised that this is the first time that Luke looked at peace— for the first time in months he was content and relaxed. Not run down or worried, but relaxed. As if for the first time, he could finally rest.

Leia had made her way to the kitchen area, but to her surprise she found Han already there, making himself something to eat. He must have recently just got up because his hair was a ruffled mess and he was still wearing his nightwear, but his smile was full of life when he greeted Leia.

“Morning, princess,” he sang. “Again, I was lonesome in bed this morning. Maybe you could make it up to me by joining Chewie and I for a trip for supplies.”

“Yes.”

“Great! I’ll get everything ready for later—“

“No, Han. That’s not what I was referring to.”

Han paused in preparing his food, looking at Leia in confusion. “Then what are you referring to?”

“I told Luke yes.”

Leia watched Han’s expression carefully, watching it change from absolute bewilderment to enlightening realisation. “Yes?”

Leia nodded, not helping the smile etching onto her face and Han wasn't any better. He burst into a smile, taking Leia into his arms and whirling her around in a circle. By the time he put her down, his was full of questions.

“I don’t get it, what made you change your mind?”

“I had a talk with Luke. Let’s just say he opened up my eyes to a few things.”

“When did you talk to Luke?”

Leia waved him off. “I’ll explain later. So…. I guess you are finally going to get the family you want.”

Han gave her a coy smile. “Yeah, well… almost.”

“Almost?” Leia raised her eyebrows at him. “We are about to raise a baby together, what more could you want?”

“Well, that depends. There’s something else I want to ask you, and if you are willing, we should do it before the baby arrives.”

Leia cocked her head to the side. “And what are you going to ask me?”

Han didn’t answer. To Leia’s shock, he got down on one knee.


	2. Postpartum

“But, Mr. Solo, I do not see the reasoning behind escorting us out of the palace in secret,” C-3P0 argued.

“We’ll tell you once we get there. But first, shut up and do what I tell you,” Han said. R2-D2 beeped in reply, and Han turned to give the droid an offended stare. “Hey! There’s no need to be rude.”

“Apologise now, you ungrateful pile of rusted bolts,” C-3P0 cajoled at the blue droid. “But Mr. Solo, I don’t understand. Where is it that we are going?”

“We’re going to Coruscant, fellas, and it’s going to be amazing.”

R2-D2 beeped at C-3P0. “No, I don’t know what he is talking about. And I am fluent in over six million forms of communication.”

 

* * *

  

“Master Luke!”

“C-3P0!” Luke smiled, giving the droid a hug when he came off the Falcon. R2-D2 followed with a stream of excited beeps to Luke’s side. “Hello, R2.”

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you. And Princess Leia!”

“Hello again,” Leia gave the droids a hug, making sure not to crinkle her white dress.

“It is so good to see you again! But I must ask, what is all this for?” C-3P0 asked.

“Sure thing,” Han answered, approaching from the Falcon. “You fellas have been invited to our wedding.”

 

* * *

 

Luke joined Leia after greeting the droids onto Coruscant, and trying to explain the situation to them (which isn't easy for a protocol droid, who decided to throw a fit at the indecency of the entire situation). They were able to make it onto the planet the very next morning after Han and Leia told him about the engagement and were able to arrange something in such short notice. They had a chapel, they had an officiate, and they had a time slot…

All they had to do was get ready.

Leia was in the Falcon, using one of the rooms to prepare herself for the ceremony that was to take place in just over an hour and there were things to do. Han and Chewbacca were busy getting everything prepared for the droids and the ceremony, and Luke had to make sure that Leia was ready to go. He knocked on the door, hearing his sister call out to him.

When Luke opened the door, Leia was already dressed in her gown and she was now fixing her hair up into an elaborate braid.

She was wearing the same white gown she wore when she awarded Han and Luke their medals of heroism after destroying the Death Star. She wore it with a silver belt around her wait and had a soft coating of make up on her face and she was smiling at Luke with a glow to her face that Luke had never seen on her before…

“Did Han get C-3P0 and R2-D2?” Leia asked.

“They just arrived.”

“Just in time,” she sighed with relief, still fixing her hair.

“Here,” Luke offered. “Let me try.”

Luke took the braid from Leia’s hand and began the complicated weaving that required for her chosen hairstyle. He went at a careful pace, making sure he didn't get it wrong and start the whole process again but it seemed to be going well. “How are you feeling, bride-to-be?”

“Good,” Leia smiled. “It’s strange. I can’t believe this is happening. Yesterday I was engaged and now I am getting married. And soon I will become a parent.”

“With Han Solo of all people.”

“I know. A scoundrel, and half-witted scruffy looking nerf herder.”

Luke laughed with Leia, but he kept his eyes down, focused on her hair and Leia could sense something wasn't right.

“Luke, what is it? Are you okay?”

Luke met hr eyes in the mirror. “You’re not having any doubts? Are you?”

Leia frowned. “None at all.”

“But you’re not doing this because of this,” Luke said, putting his hand on the bump. “Even if this wasn’t in the cards, would you still be marrying Han? Or are you doing it because of the baby?”

Leia turned around, grabbing Luke’s hand and bringing him down to make eye contact. “I’m not doing this out of obligation. This is what I want to do.”

“I’m just making sure. This is fast and I want to make sure that you are doing this for the right reasons. Not because you had too”

Leia gave Luke a small smile and then gave him a slight punch on the arm. “When have I ever done anything because I had too?”

Luke rubbed his sore shoulder, but in the end he laughed with Leia, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

By the time Leia was ready, it was getting close to the ceremony.

Before he left the Falcon, Luke had to make sure that his Jedi robes were covering his body, making sure that there was no hint of the bump he was hiding underneath. Luckily, the robes were bulky and thick enough to keep things hidden, except for the fact that he only looked like he put on a bit of weight but that was fine. He just had to make sure that the flap didn't open or else the entire thing would be revealed.

Luke had just reached his thirty-fourth week and, thankfully, the baby wasn't kicking as often as it used to, so he was able to get some sleep at night, but when the baby does wake up he does so with a vengeance. Luckily, it was quiet now and he will be throughout the ceremony— he didn't need distractions today.

Luke approached the chapel, spotting Han and Chewbacca sorting things out by the alter, making sure they had everything ready.

“Luke!” C-3P0 interrupted, shifting his way over to him with R2-D2 following not far behind. “Luke, I do wish to apologise for my behaviour this morning. It was just a shock to my hard drive.” The other droid followed with his own apology with a series of beeps, but he lifted his hand to silence them.

“Don’t worry about it. All is forgiven.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Hey, you guys haven’t told anyone about… this, have you?” Luke asked, pointing to his bump.

“I am a protocol droid. You are not the first person I have kept intimate details hidden from the public before,” C-3P0 confirmed, followed by R2-D2.

“Thanks,” Luke smiled, making his way up to the alter. “Are you guys ready?”

Han waved at him. “Give us a few minutes. We’re almost done. And once we are we need to wait for Lando. He’s bringing the officiate.”

This is the first time Han has mentioned this. “You invited Lando?”

“I had to. You think it’s easy arranging an impromptu wedding? Last time I checked Lando was still a General… for some reason. I asked him to pull a few strings.”

“Lando… the guy who basically had you frozen in Carbonite?”

“He said he was sorry!” Han exclaimed. “And I said I would forgive him if he did this for me.”

“Emotional blackmail… now that sounds like you.”

“Don’t push it, kid,” Han warned but he did have a smile on his face, so he obviously wasn't too offended. Suddenly, they heard the rumbles of an approaching ship and Luke followed to look out and see it arriving onto the docking bay near by. Luke waited for it to land before he came closer. The doors opened, and there stood Lando Calrissian in his General uniform, walking to Luke with a huge smile on his face.

“Luke? Is that you?”

“Lando!” Luke smiled, giving Lando a hug.

“It’s been a long time, man. How are you- Wow, you look a little different. More… fuller?”

The panic flashed in front of Luke’s eyes before he was able to come up with something. “I got fat.”

“Um… okay,” Lando uttered. “So where is the happy couple?”

“Han’s getting everything ready with Chewie.”

Lando was about to say something when he sensed someone behind him. He turned around, followed by Luke, to see an older man dressed in burgundy robes with red embroidery and a long cap extending down to his front that could only mean one thing: the holy man. The officiate.

“Luke, this is Apolerga. He’s the best holy man I know.”

Apolerga scoffed in a jovial manner. “Which means I was the only holy man who could make it at such short notice.”

“Which makes him the best holy man I know.”

Luke extended his hand. “I’m glad to meet you.”

Apolerga took his hand and shook it. “And I’m happy to be of service.”

Lando wrapped his arm around Apolerga with a massive smile. “Happy to be of service— we’re going to have a wedding! So where is the glowing bride?”

“I’m going to get her now.”

“You do that. Oh, and remind her that she can still run the other direction, no one will judge her.”

Luke giggled, but he wasn't sure if Lando was kidding or not. “I’ll remember that.”

 

* * *

 

Leia was ready when he went to get her. She fixed the veil into her braids and let it fall over her shoulders, radiating her with an ethereal glow as she walked, and when they were leaving the Falcon she was beaming.

Unfortunately, Lando happened to notice that too.

“Hello, princess,” Lando bowed for Leia, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I can’t believe that Han gets to be called your husband. He didn't get you pregnant, did he?”

“And what makes you think that?” Leia asked with the best poker face Luke has ever seen.

“Well, you can’t think that it’s a little odd. A quickie wedding, a princess like you marrying a hog rat like Han? Some people would think it was suspicious, maybe even… a little like a shot gun wedding?”

“Or maybe that is the only way for you to get a woman to make such a life long commitment. After all, Han is getting married. Not you.”

Lando didn’t sour at the insult. Instead, he smiled. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Likewise. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to get married today.”

“Of course,” Lando moved out of the way and guided Leia and Luke to the chapel.

 

* * *

 

Leia and Han didn’t bother with a grand entrance to the chapel, nor did they want songs or any of that opulent tradition that seemed to go with weddings. It wasn't for them and it didn't feel right for them to do that. They just wanted to get married.

Leia did walk down the aisle with Luke on her arm with Han waiting at the alter for her. Chewbacca and Apolerga were by his side but, by the look on his face, Luke didn't think he took notice of them. His face was completely stupefied by the sight of Leia, as if he can only see her in the room. When she made it to his side, he was still rendered speechless, gaping at her like an idiot until Chewbacca punched him in the arm to get him out of his head.

Apolerga watched him carefully with a bemused smile. “May I begin, Mr. Solo?”

Han nodded. “You go ahead.”

Apolerga opened his service book. “Then we shall start.”

It began with a simple speech on the value of marriage, the bond between two people and the life they will share together. That part didn't really matter, but when it came to the vows, that is when people took notice. It started with a binding; this part required taking a rope. Han and Leia extended their hands for Apolerga to tie together as they were read their promises together and once Apolerga was finished, Han and Leia had to untie the rope together, as their first challenge in their marriage.

“And now for the vows that will cement the commitment bride and groom have made for each other,” Apolerga announced, taking the rope from Han and Leia’s hands. “And I will begin with the groom.”

Everyone turned their attention to Han in anticipation, but no one was subtle about it. Even Lando leaned in closer, interest piqued, and Han could feel it. He looked around, surprised at the interest, but he didn't let it hinder him. He focused his attention to Leia, taking her other hand, the other he hadn't let go of since the tying.

Han took a deep breath, steadying himself and clearing his throat. “Leia, I am not a perfect man. I never claimed to be and I don’t think I will ever be, and that is what you deserve; a perfect man, but I will tell you what I am. I have made mistakes; mistakes that to this day I will always regret and feel ashamed of, but being with you makes me a better man than I ever thought I could be. Being a smuggler you think I would have had my share of adventures, but the day I met you my entire life has been one long adventure I will never get tired off. I haven't been able to give you the perfect wedding that most girls dreamed of, I might not be a noble man or a ruler or even a prince or somewhat respectable—These ideas of what makes a perfect husband, I don’t know if I will ever be able to live up to those standards but if there is one thing that I do believe in than this is it. Loving you is the easiest thing in the entire galaxy and I promise you that I will die loving you and the family that we will soon have. That is a vow that I will happily make and will always honour.”

Leia’s face broke out with happiness, almost to the point where her heart was threatening to burst from her chest, and in that moment Han was completely captivated. Everything was radiating beauty from her—Han couldn't even think about anything beyond this moment and right now there was nothing he wanted more.

And there was no way he was going to wait any longer.

“Damn it! Will you just marry us already!”

Apolerga jumped at the outburst. “But the bride hasn't given you her vows—”  
“She doesn't need to.”

“But that’s not how this usually goes-“

“Then she’ll tell me later. Just marry us!”

“Uh, then by the power invested in me and the galaxy, I pronounce you husband and wife—”

They didn't give Apolerga the chance to finish because Han wrapped his arms around Leia’s waist and leaned in to kiss his new wife. Leia wrapped her arms around him, responding with the same excitement and happiness, not even noticing the applause rising around them—not Luke smiling, not R2-D2 beeping away or C-3PO’s happy declarations, not even Lando’s wolf whistle—all they noticed was their moment together at the start of their whole new lives.

Leia couldn't wipe the smile of her face. “I love you.”

Han responded with a wink. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony Han and Leia decided to stay for two weeks in Coruscant, at the insistence of Luke, as part of their honeymoon. Neither of them really wanted to go back to Dagobah straight away and Leia’s desperate need for the city was almost consuming her, so Han secured themselves a place in the cosmopolitan and they stayed to their hearts contents.

It was tricky to get over Lando though. He didn't know about Dagobah so while he was flying the droids and Luke back to Naboo, as he thought they were, Luke had to return to Naboo, wait for Lando to leave and grab a ship to fly back to Dagobah. Leia was anxious at the thought of Luke flying when he was so close to delivering, but Luke was able to make it back. Leia communicated with him everyday just to make sure.

The honeymoon was a much needed break for both Han and Leia, just being able to enjoy some time to themselves without worrying about anything, but soon the honeymoon was over and it was time to go back. By this point, Leia had not been able to make contact with Luke for several days and she couldn't understand why, and on their ride back to Dagobah Leia was starting to worry that something has happened. Luke has been silent through their connection before, but the last time that had happened, Luke turned up with a baby in his belly so Leia didn't really trust her brother’s silent treatment, but whenever she voiced her opinions to Han, he would wave it off and reassure her that he was probably fine.

They made it to Dagobah and it didn't seem as if much had changed, but the moment the Falcon opened it’s doors Luke was making his way to them—well, waddling to them.

“There’s the happy couple!”

Leia smiled back at him, but she couldn't help but take notice at his movements. He seemed to be having trouble getting around and he wasn’t as fast as he used to be, but that didn't stop him. He greeted Leia and Han with enthusiasm, hugging each of them tightly.

“I have missed you both so much! Let me tell you, two weeks in Dagobah with just a medi-droid will almost drive you crazy.”

Han laughed, hugging Luke back. “Looks like we were too late. How are you, buddy—Whoa, you look ready to drop.”

“Trust me, it can’t come soon enough.”

Luke did look ready to drop. Even when he hugged Han he could feel it pressing against his abdomen but seeing it was different. Those two weeks away had really made a change, the bump a perfect roundness that was so heavy that Luke had to use both hands to support himself when he stood, but there was something else that bothered Leia and Han. Luke was breathing heavier, taking large gulps, his chest working over time just to take deeper breaths and all he was doing was standing.

 _Maybe Leia was right to be worried,_ thought Han.

“But never mind that, how was the honeymoon?”

“We’ll tell you when we get inside and sit you down,” Han offered, putting his hand on Luke’s shoulder and guiding him to the hut.

Han helped Luke sit down on the couch, watching him ease himself down with the support of the arm rests. He steady’s himself, taking soothing breaths and relaxes, giving Leia and Han a smile for reassurance, knowing full well what they must be thinking.

“I’m okay,” Luke said.

“Really? ‘Cause you look like you’re struggling to stand up,” Han counteracted.

“It’s not a problem. 2-1B is taking good care of me.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Leia asked.

“You were on your honeymoon!”

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Solo,” 2-1B interrupted. He rolled into the hut with a glass in hand. He gives the glass to Luke, who downs the entire thing. “I trust you have had a pleasant trip.”

Leia wasn’t going to be diverted from the topic anymore. “2-1B, what is wrong with Luke? He’s struggling to breathe.”

“That is normal, Mrs. Solo,” 2-1B took the glass from Luke. “As you are aware, Master Luke has experienced breathing problems throughout his gestation and recently they have become more apparent, but I guarantee that Luke’s health is not compromised.”

“But that’s not normal for him to struggle breathing—”

“Leia…” Luke interrupted.

“In a matter of fact, it is. The stress on the body is presented in varying ways and, for Master Luke, it is presented in his breathlessness. As the baby grows larger, the more it places its demands on the body, but Master Luke is coping with the strain.”

Leia eyed the droid carefully. “Are you sure?”

“I have been tending to Master Luke for weeks Mrs. Solo, I can assure you that he is perfectly healthy.”

“See?” Luke joined in. “I’m okay, and can we talk about something else? I want to hear about the honeymoon.”

“But-“

“Honeymoon…”

“Leia,” Han interrupted. “2-1B said he was fine and he hasn't seen us for two weeks. He doesn't want a lecture, he wants to talk to his sister.”

That stopped Leia in her stride. She hadn't considered that fact, and suddenly realises that Luke has been alone on Dagobah with a droid. Chewbacca had been staying on Coruscant with them but he was able to find ways to entertain himself and leave the couple on their own for sometime, but Luke has been here on his own, giving them the time to be on their own.

Leia never thought that Luke might be going crazy with loneliness.

“Come here,” Leia said, opening her arms out. Luke didn't say anything and just made his way to Leia’s arms and hugged her fiercely. Han smiled at the siblings and patted Luke on the shoulder.

“Come on, you two. We have a honeymoon to talk about.”

Chewbacca had gotten off the Falcon around that time and joined them in the kitchen area to talk. It was getting late and Han offered to get more firewood, since Luke wasn’t able to do it in his state, and they were getting low, so Han and Chewbacca made their way outside. Leia was collecting something from the other room when she noticed 2-1B rolling in the opposite direction and she couldn't fight the nagging feeling to question him.

“2-1B,” Leia asked the droid, once she cornered him. “Luke is telling the truth? About being physically healthy?”

“Yes, your Highness. Everything appears to be in order and I can estimate that he does not have much longer until it is time.”

“That’s such great news. He’s ready for this to be over with. But he is okay?”

“Certainly, and once the baby is born I will perform the surgery he requested and he will be fit enough to return home.”

Leia blinked in confusion. “What surgery?”

 

* * *

 

It was late by the time Han and Chewbacca returned back to the hut, his arms filled with the wood for later, but as he approached closer, the sound of shouting was greeting him with every step of the way. Chewbacca grumbled to Han, asking what was going on but the closer they got he started to catch little snippets.

“Luke, this is insane. You can’t possibly believe that this is a good idea!”

“Leia, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and it seems like the right way to go. I can’t risk this ever happening again and this is the best alternative.”

“This isn't an alternative. What you are planning to do is final!”

“That’s the point!”

“Mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

Han found Luke and Leia bickering in the kitchen area, their faces red from the effort it exuded, meaning this wasn't just a baseless quarrel. Leia was pissed, and Han knew that this was a dangerous situation. As he learned before, proceed with caution.

Luke spoke up first. “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn't sound like nothing.”

Leia gave Luke a scathing look and crossed her arms. “Tell him, Luke. Tell him what you are planning to do.”

“What is it?” Han demanded.

Luke crossed his arms over his bump—it was so big it was that it was engulfing his entire frame. He really didn't have much longer left to go through. “After the baby is born I am going to have a procedure.”

“What kind of procedure?”

“A hysterectomy.”

“A hyster-whaty?”

Luke ran a hand down his face and blurted out. “I’m going to be sterilised.”

It was Chewbacca that beat Han to the punch when it came to voicing his opinion. He roared aloud, shocking Han out of his stunned silence.

“Sterilised? You want to be sterilised?”

Luke nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Leia huffed. “No you don’t. Luke, this is too sudden—”

“I told you that I have thought about this-“

“And you decide to do this without consulting us first?”

“Leia, this decision does not concern you.”

“You have brought me into this concern. Don't you see that! Can’t you wait a little bit before you do this?”

“I have waited and this is what I want.”

“Luke, I’m with Leia on this. This is way too sudden.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t, but my feelings aren't going to change on the subject. This is happening with or without your say so, and I can’t risk another accident like this happening again—I’m sorry, I need to sit down.” Luke was beginning to struggle breathing again, so he grabbed a seat and steadied himself. “I know this is rash, but it is the right thing to do and it would help me greatly if you would support me.”

“How can I support you when I don’t agree with this?” Leia pleaded.

“Lie then!” Luke barked.

Han grabbed the nearest chair and brought it nearer to Luke so he could sit and look him in the eye. “Luke, listen to me; if you do this you will never have anymore children. Once you’ve done it, that is it. You can never change your mind. Are you absolutely sure about this?”

Luke was able to calm himself down enough to plead with Han. “I know what I’m doing. If I am to bring the Jedi back to the galaxy I need to re-establish the old traditions they followed, including the ones about personal relationships. You saw what happened to my father and what he did and that was for my mother. I can’t let that happen again and I need to show that I won’t be tempted either. By having this baby I’m breaking that tradition and I need to make sure that it never happens again. By being a Jedi, I devote myself to the Force. There is no room for attachments and I need to show that. I can’t risk another mistake like this, not when the Jedi Order is so vulnerable. Han, please understand. I have to do this.”

But Leia wouldn't understand. She stormed out of the room in a fit of passion, her footsteps echoing behind her.

 

* * *

 

After that fight Luke went straight to his room, and Leia was too upset to stay up so they all went to bed early. Han went to their bed and Leia was curled in on herself, staring at the wall in silence and Hn knew that it was better to let her anger simmer so he laid in bed next to her and waited. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Leia was slumbering next to him with her arm over his chest and her head against her shoulder. He snuggled into her, placing a kiss on her forehead and falling back to sleep, but something else must have woken him up because the next thing he knew he was alone. He looked around the room, noticing the light coming from outside the room. With curiosity getting the best of him, Han followed the light, keeping his movements to a minimum and making as little noise as possible. He walked down the rows of hallways that followed this hut, until the sound of a hushed conversation attracted his attention.

It was Luke and Leia again. He could hear their voices coming from the kitchen area again but thankfully it sounded as if they were being civil this time. They were talking in low voices, keeping the noise down, but Han was able to hear from the hallway without alerting them to his presence. He stood perfectly still, listening in carefully from his hiding place.

“But you haven’t said anything, Luke,” Leis whispered. “We don’t even know who this other man is and whenever we try to mention it you shoot us down.”

“Because I don’t really know that much about him. I told you before that I don’t even know his last name, or if it was his real name.”

“Yes, but there must be something. Any details? What did he look like? Did he say anything?”

“I’m not proud of this. I don’t remember much about that night.”

“I wouldn't be asking this but something is bothering you, I can feel it, and I think your hasty decision to be sterilised may be influenced by it as well. What happened, Luke? Were you forced?”

“No!” Luke was indignant.

“Then what? Please tell me, I want to help, but you won’t let me.”

“Because you can’t help. It was my fault.”

“Why?” Leia pleaded desperately.

Luke was silent for a long time. Han couldn't see what was going on but he assumed that Leia was waiting for him to give her something. Anything at this time, and it was awhile until Luke said anything else.

“Have you ever heard of the Savorium herb?

Leia couldn't hide the surprise in her tone at the sudden change of topic. “The drug? Yeah, my father mentioned it when I was a kid. He met the manufacturer’s, I think.”

“It’s also illegal in most of the galaxy and also believed to be destroyed years ago, but there’s been rumours that some people are growing it. I never believed that they existed, but… that night I was proven wrong. I met him in Mos Eisley when I went back to Tatooine. I don’t really know why I decided to go there of all places; I wanted to go home but I was only met with a rotten memory of where I used to live. I could have gone anywhere else, but for some reason I went back to Mos Eisley…

“I can’t remember how long I was there for. Maybe a couple hours? I don’t know, no one bothered me until he showed up. He did tell me his name but for the life of me I can’t remember it. I really can’t. All I know is that we started talking and he was bragging about his new find: the Savorium herb. I didn't believe him, but he said since he like me that he was willing to give me a free sample.

“Luke…” Leia sighed.

“I know, I know, it was stupid but I was curious. Anyway, I took a sample and it was…”

“It was what?”

“Giddy. It was amazing. I never felt so uplifted in my life and I couldn't stop smiling—It was as if nothing mattered anymore and I could just let go… After awhile, we went back to his place that was in Tatooine and for awhile nothing happened. We just hung out, and it was when we were talking that I thought it would be a great idea to kiss him. Like I said, no inhibitions. After that, I was open to absolutely anything. The next morning, I was down from my high and I snuck out before he woke up. I haven’t seen him since. So no, Leia, there isn't anything I can tell you. And I feel so ashamed of that… more than you realise.”

Leia didn't say anything for a long time, but when she did her voice was soft, understanding. “It was one mistake on your part, but I don't see why you’re so caught up in your feelings over it.”

“I can’t explain it either. And maybe this is for the best. Once I deliver and you take the baby the truth won’t matter. He won’t know any different and we will never talk about it again.”

And this was his time to go, thought Han as he tiptoed his way back to their bedroom. The last thing he remembered was Leia returning to their room and snuggling up next to her.

 

* * *

  

In his attempts to alleviate his boredom Luke would beg Han to help him out on the Falcon, even if it was light jobs, like going through some of Han’s old junk that he never bothered to throw out. It wasn’t that much longer until Luke was about to deliver, so moving around was becoming a bit of a challenge for him. He would get out of breath faster than usual and would have to sit down for most of the day until he recovered his strength and equilibrium. Han felt bad for him, but whenever he recommend that Luke should go back to the hut, he would get shot own faster than a blaster. He learned to stop asking.

Han was busy rewiring the panels on the Falcon, after stopping on another supply run and were just roaming space idly. Luke was not far from him, emptying the boxes he kept in the store hold, with papers laid out on the floor, combing through them meticulously.

“I gotta say, for a pirate, you do keep organised records,” Luke stated.

“Oh, that’s not from design. My clients gave me organised records, I just happen to keep them,” Han called out from the panels. “They wanted to make sure I didn't smuggle the wrong thing for them and if the deal went wary I would have some evidence to back me up.”

“But wouldn’t it also incriminate you?”

Han paused for a moment. “Oh yeah… maybe we should get rid of them all.”

“That would be a good idea. But I have to ask, what is this file on obtaining the Gallian firestone?”

“Damn it!” Han tensed at the mention of it, grabbing the file from Luke’s hands and ripping it up until it was raining paper on the floor. “Something that could earn me fifteen years in a penitentiary. Best to never talk about it again.”

“Understood,” Luke nodded with a smile. He grabbed the next pile of papers next to him, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

Han asked. “What is it, kid?”

“You have wanted posters.”

“Yeah. I’ve got a few. Surprised?”

“Not about the fact that you have been a wanted man, but with the fact that you have kept your wanted posters.”

Han shrugged. “Why not? Best to have the proof than people think you’re lying.”

“And when have you been known to tell the truth?”

  
“Watch it, kid. I don’t want another poster in my collection,” Han laughed off, returning to the wiring. “Although I gotta say that some of those charges are completely ridiculous. I’ve been charged for smuggling, assault, possible theft of stolen property… and of trying to steal back the stolen property that I had already stolen—don’t ask. But then some of them are laughable. I blame Jabba. He was the one who commissioned most of them. He tried to get me arrested for stealing a nerf gun that he said I could borrow because I was a few credits short on our promised bargain.”

“Han?” Luke interrupted.

“I mean, you take a little more time with paying back your debt and all of a sudden you become the number one target of the galaxy-”

“Han!”

“What is it, kid?” Han huffed.

“I don’t know, I—” Luke was breathless, his voice tight with pain. “I—I’m getting cramps.”

Han whipped over to Luke’s direction. “What? What did you do?”

“Nothing, I was just—AH!”

Luke doubled over from the pain, his hands grabbing onto his middle. Han rushed over to his side, guiding him to the closest chair to him and sitting him down.

“Luke! Luke, what is it?”

Luke couldn't answer, gritting his teeth against the tightening burn, his body tensing and screaming out in pain. He took deep inhales, trying to calm himself, but soon he gasped in surprise, looking down on himself. Han followed his line of sight, visibly grimacing at what he saw; a dark patch growing larger by the second on his trousers, the dampness meaning only one thing.

“Ah, crap,” Han swore. “Chewie! Get in here!”

The Wookie came immediately, answering back with a grumble. “We gotta go, buddy. It’s time!”

Chewbacca didn't need to be asked twice. He took his seat in the cockpit, followed by Han in the drivers seat. He brings the Falcon to life, the engine thrumming to life. “How are you holding up, kid?”

He was answered back with an agonised groan. “Stupid question. Just hold on.”

Han engaged the controls into flight and soon he felt the Falcon rise from the ground and they were flying into the sky.

 

* * *

 

Leia was rushing out to them the moment the Falcon had landed back on Dagobah. Her long hair framing her pale skin and her wide eyes.

“I felt it,” Leia spoke in a rush. “I felt something was wrong. The moment it happened. What is it? Why didn't you use hyper-speed?”

“Didn’t have time to think, sweetheart. I just did.”

Han ushered Chewbacca off the craft. Luke was in so much pain that he couldn't even walk, so the Wookie offered to carry him down the deck. If Luke was going to protest he was too caught up in the agonising cramp that was ripping through his abdomen.

“2-1B is inside. We have everything prepared.”

Han nodded. “Good, good. Come on, Chewie.”

Chewbacca grumbled in response and carried Luke into the cave with Han and Leia by their side.

 

* * *

 

Once Chewbacca had placed Luke on the bed, 2-1B was hovering over him, but Luke was clutching his stomach in so much pain that he probably didn't even notice the attention. Whenever a pain went through him he would grit his teeth and dig his head against his pillow until the pain passed and he was left panting from the aftershock.

“Whoa, this hurts!”

“You are about to push a baby out. It’s going to hurt,” Leia said.

“I never would have guessed,” Luke said sarcastically, but it’s usual bite was lost in his pained grunts. 2-1B had a tray of sterilised equipment in the corner of the room, in case of the need for a c-section, as 2-1B explained to a worried Leia when she saw the knifes, but another moan from Luke preoccupied her attention.

“Ahhhh!”

“How are you hanging in there, Luke?” Han asked.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Luke gritted.

“Okay,” Han replied.

2-1B was busy in the corner of the room. Leia had been so caught up in Luke’s pain that she didn't even notice the small orb that the droid was holding until he opened it in the room, causing a swirl in the orb that extended into the air.

“Wait—wait—what is that? What did you just open?” Leia demanded.

“This is a purifying agent that I will use to sterilise the room. It will reduce the chance of infection when the time comes and keep a clean environment.”

“But why are you opening it now?”

“Because to my calculation, this is going to be a quick birth, as Master Luke is experiencing contractions every five minutes.”

“What?” Luke huffed. “This only started an hour ago.”

“Your waters broke an hour ago. You’ve been in active labour for much longer.”

“What? Luke!” Han exclaimed. “I wouldn’t have let you on the ship!”

“I thought it was those practice contractions, I didn't think anything of it…” Luke was cut off by another groan, leaning forward as he gripped ahold of the bed sheets until his knuckles went white. Once it passed, Luke leaned back against the wall, groaning in discomfort.

“Uh, I need to get up,” Luke uttered. “Need to get up.”

Before anyone could do anything Luke was scrambling off the bed. He leaned against the wall, resting his forehead on his hands flat against the cool stone, taking large inhales to steady himself. Han and Leia watched his carefully, but they could see that he was trying to soothe himself, but in their panic, realised that they didn't know what to do.

“How are you holding up, kid?” Han asked, placing his hand on Luke’s back.

“Don’t touch me,” Luke answered.

“Okay,” Han said and dropped his hand.

“2-1B, please tell me you can get me something for the pain,” Luke begged.

“I can provide you with some nitrous oxide.”

“I’ll take it.”

2-1B brought out a small mask connected by a long tube to a tank and gave the mask to Luke. Luke reached for it blindly, missing it a few times before he caught it in his grip and pressed it over his nose and mouth, taking large gulps. It was a minute later before it seemed to have any results, making Luke’s muscles go lax against the wall.

“Is it helping?” Leia asked.

“A little,” Luke slurred, moving the mask so he could speak. “Takes the edge off.”

Luke put the mask back on, breathing the gas in.

‘“Luke, maybe you should get back on the bed,” Han asked, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“I said don't touch me,” Luke said.

“Okay,” Han dropped his hands again.

 

* * *

 

_Two hours later…_

Luke released a long growl, right from the back his throat and as primal as he could muster. His entire body tensed, his muscles locking up as wave after wave of a contraction went through his body.

He was leaning over the bed, his fists gripped tight on the sheets with the mask laying forgotten on the side. Once the contraction was over, Luke was panting heavily, his arms shaking from the exertion of it all. Leia was wiping the sweat from his forehead, grabbing the mask and putting it over Luke’s face.

“Don’t bother,” Luke huffed, waving the mask away from him. “It’s not working anymore.”

Leia turned to the medi-droid. “Isn’t there anything else we can give him?”

“I’m afraid not. We do not have much time left, as the contractions are now less than two minutes apart.”

“How much longer is this going to take?!” Luke growled.

“As long as it needs to take,” the droid answered.

Luke groaned in response, his head hanging in the air.

“Hey, maybe that’s a good thing,” Han said, trying to help. “If you think about it, this is a lot faster than a typical birth so really this is not as bad as it might be.”

“Shut up, Han. Just shut up. Please just shut up!” Luke dropped his face to Han’s shoulder and released a long, wounded groan as his body tensed up in another contraction. Han held him through it, looking at Leia for any type of help, but she was just as clueless. Luke was in pain and there was nothing they could do to help. “Okay, Luke, you need to lay down.”

“I can’t lay down. It’s too uncomfortable when I lay down,” Luke complained. “I can’t wait for this to be over. This sucks!”

“Hey, kid,” Han faced Luke on the opposite side of the bed. “You can get through the pain. Just use the Force.”

“That’s not how the Force works!”

“Okay, then just follow my lead,” Han tried to soothe, and started taking large, over dramatic whales and exhales, making them loud. Luke lifted his head, staring at Han with daggers.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked, not impressed.

“Uh, I’m breathing. You’re suppose to be breathing.”

“I am breathing. I’ve been breathing all my life, I know how to breathe, but why are you doing… that? You look like a stupid blowfish.”

“Uh, I-I thought it was one of those exercises you do for the pain, I thought it was what everyone did when they had kids.”

Luke close his eyes and tried to drown Han out. “Han, if you can’t shut up, please leave the room.”

“Okay,” Han said and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Luke, what do you need? Tell me what I can do to help.”

“Just shut up and let me yell at you.”

Leia nodded. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Chewbacca was sat outside the room, upright and waiting patiently. Han came out of the room to find him on the couch.

Han pointed to the empty spot next to him. “Is this seat taken?”

The Wookie waved his paw over the space and Han took a seat. They sat there for a few moments in complete silence. Han was about to say something, but then a scream from the room caught him off guard and winced at the pain in Luke’s voice. There was no need to say anything right now.

 

* * *

  

Luke was leaning over the bed, heaving large inhales into his lungs.

“Leia, something’s wrong. This feels different, something’s different.”

“What? What is it?”

“I don’t know. I just—Uh, I need to sit down again. Need to sit down…”

Luke was repeating that like a mantra as Leia helped him back onto the bed. Leia took a place behind him, taking his hands into hers and squeezing them gently, the first contact Luke has allowed the whole labour. He pants against her shoulder, grunting through a contraction until, on instinct, he planted his feet firmly on the bed and opening his legs.

“2-1B, what’s happening?” Luke gasped. 2-1B was in between his legs, examining him. Luke gasped out, the feeling uncomfortable but not the worst that he felt. It still made his eyes water.

“Master Luke, this feeling… does it feel as if you need to push?”

Luke looked between the droid and his sister, his eyes wide and panicked.

“Wait… you mean—? Now? Right now?”

“Yes, Master Luke. It’s time.”

Leia gave him a kiss on the side of his head. “Do you hear that? It’s almost over.”

In the pace of the situation, Leia never took much notice of what was going on with Luke. He was in pain, caught up in his physical body and Leia thought that it was just that, but now she could see that he wasn't only in pain… he was emotional. This was happening faster than it should be and Leia could feel the nervous energy radiating from her brother, and when he turned to look at her, Leia could see the fear in his eyes.

“Leia,” Luke whispered, visibly frightened. “Leia, I don’t think I can do this. I’m not ready. I’m not ready- I haven’t had enough time to-“ Luke was cut off by another gasp, his eyes screwed shut. It can’t be much longer now.

“You’re already doing it, Luke,” Leia reassured. “And it’s almost over. All you have is this last thing and it will all be over.”

Luke was about to say something but he was caught in another contraction, almost crushing her hands with the intensity of it, almost holding back on the pressure he was feeling. The droid was repeating a melody that was meant to soothe, but it wasn't doing anything for him.

“Luke, you don’t have a choice,” Leia whispered. “You have to do this _now_.”

Luke kept panting through the pain but he watched his sister carefully, knowing that she was right. He closed his eyes, shifting himself into a comfortable position on the bed, keeping Leia close behind him. With one last calming breath, Luke began to push.

Leia could feel all of Luke’s pain, just as if it was her own—the agony was the worst he had ever felt, like he was being ripped apart in the process. He gritted his teeth, squeezing Leia’s hands in a vice grip, grunting every so often as he pushed, his chest working over time, his muscles tensing through the sheer exertion he’s putting through his body.

2-1B kept uttering the melody in some other language that neither of them were really paying attention to him, or to what he was doing. All Luke could think about was the unbearable pain that only seemed to be getting worse by the minute and all he wanted to do was crawl out of his skin and get away from his body.

He gave up trying to keep quiet.

He began to scream.

 

* * *

 

Han and Chewbacca sat silently next to each other, the sound of Luke’s screams piercing right through them every couple of seconds. Han winced with every single one of them, balling his fists against his knees

“Does it normally take this long?” Han asked.

Chewbacca only shrugged, and Han was going to say something else but Luke’s scream interrupted his train of thought, and leaned back in his chair, hanging onto the armrests.

“Come on, Luke,” Han whispered. “You can do this.”

Han didn't know how long the screams continued but to him it felt like an eternity, but the Wookie was sitting next to him calmly, as if they weren't listening to their best friend shouting out in crippling agony, and he was going to say something about it when he realised something.

The screaming had stopped.

 

* * *

 

Luke was panting against Leia’s shoulder, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and his tears running down his cheeks. He let his grip fall out of Leia’s palms, too exhausted to move or even think at the moment, barely even registering the kisses Leia littered on the side of his head. He was too relieved that it was over.

But then he heard a cry.

Luke opened his eyes, lifting his head to get a better view and that’s when he could see it. 2-1B was already wrapping him up with a blanket, swaddling him until he was fully covered up but that didn't stop him from crying his little lungs out until he was going red in the face. He flailed his arms out from the blanket, kicking his feet with just as much aggression as he did when he was in the womb, so there was no change there…

“Luke, you did it. You did it…” Leia gushed by his side.

2-1B took the infant from his line of sight, moving him away towards the table, and placing him on the weighing scales. Luke and Leia watched intently from the bed, with Leia supporting her brother’s limp weight, when all of a sudden a wail broke out from him, the sheer force of it causing Luke to throw his hand over his mouth to keep the sobs in.

“Luke?” Leia asked with concern. “Luke, what’s the matter?”

“I screwed up, Leia,” Luke sobbed, fresh tears welling up in his eyes, his hand shaking. “I screwed up, I really screwed up. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry…”

Before Leia could ask why, 2-1B was rolling back, the baby having calmed down considerably but still letting out disgruntled mewls.

“Congratulations, Master Luke. You have delivered a healthy baby boy.”

 

* * *

 

They could hear the crying from their seats, and instantly Chewbacca fell into Han’s lap, grumbling in a pitiful state, which Han has learned was the Wookie’s way of sobbing his emotions.

“Man up, you old fur ball,” Han said, patting the Wookie on the back. “It’s only a baby being born. No big deal.”

What Han didn’t show Chewbacca was the tears he wiped from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

2-1B lifted the the swaddled baby, passing him over to Luke, and he opened his arms without intention or hesitation. He didn't mean to do it—he said he wouldn’t hold him—but he was bringing the baby close to his chest, taking a look at him.

He was an ugly thing. His face was squished up from being cooped up, and he was a strange colour, almost purple and covered in amniotic fluid, but what surprised Luke was the amount of hair he had. Black, thick and sticking up on ends after the cleaning from 2-1B, but his eyes were a bright blue that seemed to sparkle as he gazed at Luke with wide innocence. While he scrutinised his face, Luke was trying to find any markers that might suggest that he might be his son, but he couldn't see anything that could be identified. There was nothing that remotely looked anything like him.

But Luke couldn't stop staring.

Leia watched them carefully, watching them finally meet and for a moment she felt as if she was intruding and maybe, just maybe, there was hope that he might be changing his mind.

 

* * *

 

Han and Chewbacca were still waiting anxiously outside the room. Han had given up on sitting and was pacing around the room, biting his thumb nail when the door opened and Leia stepped out.

“You can come in,” Leia said with a bright smile on her face.

“Is Luke okay?” Han asked.

“He’s fine. He had a little boy.”

Chewbacca growled in triumph, giving Han a thump on the back. Han shares Leia’s smile, his body sagging in relief.

“And are they both okay?

“They are both okay, both healthy and both are doing well.”

“But are you sure that Luke’s okay? Because he sounded like he was in a lot of pain back there and…”

 

* * *

  

Leia brought Han and Chewbacca into the room, the group coming in hesitantly, but with excitement at what they will see.

Luke was in the bed, his back to the wall with the swaddled baby still in his arms, but Han noted how Luke’s hair was still sticking to his forehead and he was moving as little as possible, only managing to move his head against the wall to acknowledge Han and Chewbacca coming into the room. He gave them a smile, but even seemed to take some effort.

“Kid, you look exhausted.”

“Yeah? Let’s see you push out an eight pound baby and still look good.”

“After the horror show I heard outside? I’d rather not,” Han got a giggle out of Luke, and took a seat on the side of the bed. “Can we see him?”

“Yeah,” Luke shifted forward, and moved the blanket out of the way to give Han a better view, and the first thing he noticed was the thatch of black hair adorning his head. Han could feel Chewbacca leaning over him to get a look, that and the shadow that suddenly engulfs him and Luke, and he growls as quietly as he can at the sight of the sleeping babe.

“Wow, Luke…” Han sighed, completely in shock. “You made this.”

“I know,” Luke beamed. “My body is still feeling it.”

“So when do we get to hold him?”

“Uh, not yet,” Leia interrupted urgently. “Maybe we should give him some space for a moment.”

“Leia, I don’t mind-“

“But you’re still resting, and he’s already looking so comfortable anyway…”

“It’s okay,” Han interrupted, putting his hands up. “I can wait.”

Leia relaxed, looking back at Luke and the baby. She gave them a small smile, leaning in to get a glimpse. “Do you have any idea’s for a name?”

“That’s not really my decision now, is it?”

Leia was quiet at that, looking away guiltily and than back to Han, who was eyeing her suspiciously. “Leia…”

Before he could say anything, 2-1B rolled back into the room, having left when Luke’s visitors arrived. “Excuse, Mr. and Mrs. Solo? May I have a word?”

Leia and Han nodded, making their way out of the room, taking the Wookie with them, and leaving Luke in peace with his son.

 

* * *

  

“You want to do it now?”

“I am only following what Luke has instructed of me, Mrs. Solo,” the medi-droid said. “Once the baby was delivered, I would preform the procedure, and I would like to do it before the purifier expires.”

“But can’t we do it later? They are just starting to bond.”

“Bond?” Han asked. “Leia, you’re not trying to push him into keeping him, are you?”

“You didn't see him, Han,” Leia argued. “You didn't see the way he was with him. He cares, I know he does and maybe he might care enough-”

“To what?” Han shrugged, pointing to the room. “He already cares, Leia. He cares enough that he is willing to give him up so that he can have a better life with us. Pushing Luke into changing his mind is not the right way to do this, and if he does change his mind, great! But we can’t cling to the hope that he will.”

“But I saw him…”

“I know. Like I said, if he changes his mind than that is great, but let Luke decide that. This is his choice.”

Leia had no choice but to nod, agreeing with Han. “When does the purifier expire?”

“In an hours time,” 2-1B answered. “Just enough time to finish the procedure.”

Leia nodded, but she didn't know what to. She looked at Han and he gave her a sympathetic look.

“Remember, this is his decision,” Han said. “Just remind him which decision he is making.”

With that they went back into the room. Luke didn't even bother to look up this time and kept his gaze down at the infant in his arms. Leia was able to make it to the side of his bed, without an acknowledgement, taking the moment to admire the moment before she had to break it.

“Luke? Luke, it’s time. 2-1B says he needs to do the hysterectomy now.”

“One more minute,” Luke whispered, not looking up.

“Luke, we can’t delay this any longer,” Leia continued. “The purifier only lasts for one more hour. 2-1B can’t do the surgery without it. Luke?”

But Luke didn't seem to be listening, his focus was fixed solely on the baby in his arms. The babe was resting comfortably against Luke’s chest, his little fist grabbing hold of his finger and his wide blue eyes staring up at him.

“Ben?” Luke whispered, his eyes still on the baby. “He looks like a Ben, doesn't he?”

Leia could only smile at that, but Luke didn't notice. Seeing them together made a fitting image, one she couldn't deny that suited Luke. If she had a chance now was the time to take it.

“Luke, you can stop this. You can still change your mind, we understand. We can go back to Naboo and explain things to the council—things are changing now. The old ways of the Jedi don’t have to be set in stone and you and your son can be the new example for everyone that attachment is not a bad thing in the Force. What do you say?”

Luke’s expression changed, losing the wonder he once held from looking at his son. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, before ultimately shaking his head. “No,” he said, running his free finger over the baby’s cheek. “You should take him,” he said, shifting slowly and passing the baby into Leia’s arms with so much care that Leia hoped that it was some form of reluctance, but Luke was pulling away, taking his finger away from the baby’s grasp. She settled him in her arms, looking up to notice her brother watching them together.

“I must ask you to leave now, Mr. and Mrs. Solo,” 2-1B stated. Neither of them argued against him, walking out the door and closing it behind them and leaving Luke with the droid. He gazed at the door, even when the droid brought his equipment table beside his bed, he didn't really notice. He just stared at the door.

“Can you lay down on your back for me?” the droid asked. Luke complied, shifting himself until he was flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. 2-1B placed a mask over his nose and mouth, instructing him to breathe deeply and evenly.

“Count down from ten for me, please, Master Luke.”

Luke swallowed down the knot in his throat and followed instruction. “Ten, nine…”

The anaesthesia was working, his eyes were feeling heavier by the moment, as the darkness began to edge into his vision.

“…e-eight…s-sev…”

Then Luke’s eyes closed on their own will and soon he lost all train of thought.

 

* * *

 

The door was locked shut behind her and Leia had no choice but to stare at the wooden door. The baby was starting to fuss in her arms, so she rocked him in her arms, hoping to soothe him, but he only became more agitated.

“Here,” Han said. “Let me try something.”

Leia completely forgot that Han was there, her attention focused on her nephew that was close to tears. Han came to her side and took the baby in his own arms, but he unwrapped most of his blanket, leaving his upper half bare and he pressed the baby over his heart. To Leia’s amazement, the baby started to quieten down, cooing gently against Han’s chest.

Han smiled cheerfully. “There we go, buddy.”

Leia watched the two of them in astonishment. “How did you do that?

“Something I remembered from a long time ago,” Han said, rubbing his thumb on the baby's back. “He’s spent months cooped up with the constant sound of a heartbeat around him and now he’s been thrust into this strange galaxy with no idea what has happened. Holding him like this is suppose to comfort him.”

“I’m surprised you knew that.”

“I might be a half-witted, scruffy looking nerf herder, but I do know a few things. It just takes experience.”

“I wish I knew those things.”

“You will. Like I said it takes experience, and we will be doing this together,” Han looks down at the baby’s downy head, running his fingers through his black hair. “Here.”

Han gave Leia the boy and she copied Han’s position by placing him on her chest, over her heart. She felt him snuggle in closer to her, getting more contact with Leia’s skin and as she looked down at him, she realised that this little boy was not just her nephew, but her new son. To this moment, she now had a son. All this hiding and secrecy, keeping the truth in the dark had led to this- a baby against her chest that will one day grow up to be a young man, one she will love unconditionally with her new husband. Looking at his little face, Leia can’t see any resemblance to her brother; she can’t see anything that suggests that he is Luke child, but there was something about him that reminded her of him. His black hair, pale skin, and nose contrasts greatly from Luke’s sun kissed skin and blonde locks, but something about his presences makes Leia feel like he is a lot more like her brother than she initially thought. And for the past few months, this baby was only an idea, a stranger she had yet to meet, and now he was the newest member of the family.

And Leia wouldn't have it any other way.

Han watched the display with a sense of pride. “See? You’re a natural, already a great Mom.”

“I’m not a natural, but I might keep him around,” Leia replied. “And if we are to do that, we need to give him a name.”

“Oh, yeah… I forgot about that. Got any idea’s, princess?”

“I’m not sure. I thought Luke would make that decision when he changed his mind. But that’s not going to happen now, is it?”

Han gave Leia a sad smile, leaning in and taking a look at the baby, studying his face for awhile when a thought crossed his mind. “You know, I think Luke’s right. He does look like a Ben.”

“Ben?” Leia looked at the baby, who closed his eyes and fell asleep somewhere during their conversation. “Ben. I like it.”

“Okay.” Han gave Leia a kiss and placed a kiss on the head of his new son. “Welcome to the galaxy, Ben Organa Solo.”

 

* * *

 

Luke had never looked so pale as he did now, deep asleep in bed with his abdomen swathed in bandages. As Leia watched him carefully he looked more like a dead corpse than someone recovering from surgery, but the gentle rise of his chest with every breath calmed Leia’s nerves former brothers wellbeing. He was alive and for that she was thankful.

She didn't know how long it was until Luke woke up, but when he did he looked like he could barely move. He smacked his lips, grimacing at the foul taste in his mouth. He tries to sit up but he suddenly hissed in pain, laying back onto the bed.

“Luke, don’t move. 2-1B has you on strict bed rest for the next twenty four hours,” Leia instructed.

Luke nodded, taking sharp breaths as the pain receded. Leia leaned over and took his hand, running her thumb against the back of his hand.

“He also said that the surgery went well, no risk of infection—you’ll be okay—”

“Where’s the baby?” Luke interrupted, too tired for small talk.

“He’s with Han. Ben is with Han.”

“Ben?”

Leia nodded. “Yeah, Ben.”

Luke smiled softly, but suddenly he groaned in pain. His hand had accidentally touched the edge of the incision and even the slightest touch caused his discomfort. Leia leaned over, giving a kiss to his forehead and taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, while also moving away from his abdomen.

“Go back to sleep, Luke,” Leia whispered, pushing the hair off his forehead. “You deserve a rest.”

Luke didn't try to protest as his lids fluttered closed.

 

* * *

 

Luke’s whole body felt as if it was full of heavy lead, weighing him down and leaving his mind foggy from any rational thought unless it was for the sole purpose of going back to sleep and resting. And that was what he did for the next few days.

He would remember waking up to 2-1B checking up on him, examining him and making sure he is hydrated and eats something, but he would end up falling back to sleep straight away, losing hours and days because of his post-op exhaustion.

Sometimes he would wake up to the sound of Ben crying in the other room, and it would feel as if he would be calling out to him and there would be nothing for Luke to do about it. He couldn’t even lift his head up to look for the sound, it would be gone a moment later and Luke would always remember that he wasn't meant to act like the parent now. He can’t, and that makes his chest ache in the worst way.

He could still feel the scar down his abdomen. It was there whenever he made a slight movement, leaning or even breathing—he could feel it. 2-1B said that he could treat it within a day, since there was no chance of infection from a clean room, but he gave him an antibacterial spray for him to apply for the next few days to make sure that there was no chance of infection.

Leia would visit often, trying to talk to him and tell him about Ben but he would be too tired to listen but the company was good. He was losing his mind from the inactivity, but his body was still healing and he couldn't do anything about it.

Thankfully, Luke was beginning to feel better, waking up for longer periods of time and actually being able to hold a conversation for a few minutes until the exhaustion came back, but it was progress. It was slow but it was happening, and he was still on bed rest and still sleeping most of the day away but not as much as he used to.

But the pain in his chest still wouldn't go away whenever he could hear Ben cry.

He was resting his eyes fro a moment when he sensed someone standing by the doorway and when he opened his eyes he could see who it was.

“Hey, kid,” said Han.

“Hey, yourself.”

“How are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay. 2-1B said the scar has healed well and that I could be discharged tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? That’s very soon, are you sure you're ready?”

“I’ll be okay. I’m just ready to return to civilisation, and I’m sure Leia is desperate to show Ben off and there’s not much chance of doing that here.” Luke gave a chuckle expecting Han to join in but he was met with silence. He opened his eyes to look at him and Han’s expression was sombre, sad even, as he regarded Luke. “What’s wrong, Han?”

Han shook his head. “Why did you do this, Luke?”

Now Luke was very confused. “You know why.”

“But is that the real reason?” Han asked. He looked to the door, making sure that its closed and lowered his voice so that no one else could hear. “It isn’t because of… what we did?”

Luke instantly tensed. “We agreed to never talk about that night, Han.”

“I know what we agreed,” Han took a seat on the edge of Luke’s bed, making sure he didn't cause Luke any pain from the slight movement. “But you left. I don't hear from you in months, and all of a sudden you show up out of the blue, and you’re carrying my child. I haven’t been able to get you alone since you showed up and you won’t even give me an explanation.”

“I had no other choice. We made a mistake and I couldn’t face it. It was easier to leave and I didn't want to talk about it. I don’t even want to talk about it now.”

“I know, but…” Han stuttered, not sure how to phrase it. “But what you’re doing: giving up Ben, the sterilisation, going back to the Jedi Temples— you don’t have to do this because of me, or to protect Leia.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“What I’m saying is don't do this because of obligation. I saw the way you look at Ben, you don't want to give him away. You can change your mind! Leia will understand, it will take some time but Ben is still her nephew. She knows about the circumstances. We weren’t in our right minds when it happened, we can get past this! Is this really what you want?”

Han didn't know what to expect with Luke, but all he did was stare at Han in bewilderment, cocking his head to the side. “You think I’m doing this because I feel guilty?”

“Aren’t you?” Han asked.

Luke huffed, falling back on the pillow and shaking his head. “You still don't get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“I have things to do, Han,” Luke continued. “Vader is gone, the Empire has fallen but that doesn't mean it’s over. The Jedi are still endangered and before he died, Yoda asked something of me and it’s not a choice in my eyes. Bringing them back is my only concern and I won’t disappoint. I will train the new generation of Jedi to bring back the balance of the Force, bring them to the Light and resist the Dark side, and I will devote my life to make sure the Light shines through. These are my responsibilities. But for you and Leia? Your responsibilities are to love each other, love Ben as your son and grow old together with the rest of your family surrounding you.”

“But you are our family too.”

“But I can never have the family you and Leia have. I’m not allowed too.”

Han didn't know what to say. Luke was set in his ways and after a moment he knew he wouldn't be able to change that. “He’s such a sweet little boy.”

Luke smiled. “He is.”

“He has so much hair. My Mom had long black hair that she used to put into these elaborate braids that went down to her back. Sometimes, when I was upset, she would let me play with it for hours until calmed down. I can still remember how smooth it was between my fingers and it was jet black. Just like Ben’s. I never thought I would see that hair colour again.”

“You never talked about your parents.”

“She died when I was very young and Dad… Let’s just say that my Dad wasn’t the greatest of people.”

“My Dad used to be a Sith Lord. I think mine trumps yours.”

Han couldn't help but laugh, but he soon lost all his joviality and regarded Luke seriously.

“You’re gonna be okay, right, Luke?”

It should have been easy to lie. It was on the tip of his tongue. _Yes I will, I’m okay, you know I will,_ but for some reason he couldn’t. For the may times that he has lied about his emotions and feelings for the past few months, the ability to fool everyone and himself from the truth is exhausting and right now he was too tired to lie. “I don’t know.”

“Luke, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Then make it up to me by never telling anyone the truth. Not even to Ben. He wouldn’t understand.”

Han nodded. “I better go. You look exhausted and Leia wants to get our stories straight when we return to Naboo. Apparently getting married in secret and hiding a pregnancy is going to cause a scandal in the court.”

Luke giggled again, expecting Han to leave straight away, but before he did he leaned over and pressed a kiss on the top of Luke’s head, his lips lingering on his soft hair. Luke shouldn't have let him but it was nice to be comforted, to be held but soon it was over. With one last gaze, Han left the room, closing the door behind him and Luke was left alone.

A few minutes later, Luke fell into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Luke woke up and his eyes landed on the pile of clothes that he left in the corner of the room that he has not touched in months. When he got up, he made his way to folded pile, taking his time opening them and one by one he put them on, the feel of the fresh clothing a warm welcome. When he was fully dresses he stood in front of the mirror and took in the sight that stood in front of him.

Luke never felt comfortable wearing his Jedi robes when he discovered his pregnancy, and when they arrived on Dagobah he hid them away like a dirty secret. After awhile there was no way of ever being able to fit into them, but now his bump was practically none existent so now the robes fit like a glove. There was nothing different about the clothes, they fit and were in good condition, but Luke didn't recognise himself anymore. The longer he stared at himself the more elusive the stranger became in the mirror and Luke didn't know when this happened, but part of him knew that this stranger was never going to leave him.

Luke didn't notice when Leia approached him, resting her head against his shoulder and watched him in the mirror. “Han said he was willing to take you back to Ahch-To this morning if you still want. He’s ready to go whenever you are.”

Luke nodded, keeping his eyes on the mirror. Leia didn't say anything else, merely squeezing his arm and heading out the room, and she was by the doorway when Luke spoke out.

“I need to see him again.”

Leia didn't try to hide the uncertainty on her face, but Luke didn't blame her for that.

“Just one more time, Leia,” Luke pleaded. “Please?”

After a moment of hesitancy, Leia nodded.

 

* * *

 

Leia had a crib ready for him when she and Han had their honeymoon in Coruscant and was able to have it built just in time for the birth. It was made of dark wood and held itself strong and steadily, but the inside was stuffed full with pristine white cushions and blankets, enough to keep an infant comfortable and safe. Luke grabbed a stool and sat near the crib, looking in and seeing Ben sound asleep and oblivious to the world.

It had been days since his birth and Luke couldn't help but notice how different he seemed from what Luke remembered. His skin had pinked up, losing the purple tone he once had when he was born and his face plumped out a bit more and making his cheeks round and supple, but still as soft to the touch. What wasn't different was the black hair that fanned his head like a halo, or the light red birth mark on his forehead, which Luke didn't think was a permanent one. It’ll probably clear in time and his skin would be clear.

Luke rested his hand on Ben’s belly, feeling it rise with every breath he took, running his thumb over his little chest, completely fixated on every movement he made, and Luke would've watched him forever, but he knew he didn't have much time with him.

He needed to make the most of it.

“Hey, Ben,” Luke began. “How are you finding things so far? Life is a lot different out here, huh? But I think you will like it. Wait ’til Leia takes you to Naboo. You’ll become a prince and live a life that other people could only dream of, and Han and Chewie will fly you all over the galaxy in the Millennium Falcon in under 12 parsecs—you can do anything you want.” Luke smiled, but cleared his throat, becoming pensive. “You probably won’t see much of me over the years. I have stuff to do and I will be busy, but I will see you. We will spend time together, have fun, buy you the stuff that your Mom will tell you not to have and it will be our little secret. I will be the best Uncle you will ever have…”

It should've been easy to just let go and leave it there, but Luke couldn't bring himself to stop. He bit his lip, trying to hold it in but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

“But I’m not just your Uncle, though. I will never be just your Uncle, will I? I thought I could just pretend after you were born that you didn't mean anything, but you do. You matter, but that can’t change anything,” Luke moved his hand away from is chest and played with the black tendrils of his hair between his fingers, marvelling it at the softness. “I have to leave. That can’t be negotiated and I have to pretend that nothing has changed, and I know there is no chance of you ever remembering this, nor will it make a difference, but I can’t be selfless enough to not say it. Things have changed. The moment I saw you I felt it. What everyone says about that mother/child bond—it’s true. Damn it, it’s all true…”

Luke had to stop for a moment, shaking his head at his own stupidity. His eyes were beginning to water, looking up to stop them from flowing down his cheeks.

“I still have to go now. There’s too much riding on me right, but if things were different then you would be staying with me. Leia and Han will be great parents and they already love you so much and I know you will have an amazing life with them, but they will never love you as much as I do. No matter what happens, Ben, you will always be my son. Do you hear me? You will always be my son.”

With one last sniffle, Luke leaned in and pressed his lips to the little boys downy head, savouring the moment before he had to pull away. He took a long inhale through his nose, taking in as much of his newborn milky scent as humanly possible. In that moment, Luke forgot for a moment that this had to end, that he had to go away and leave his son behind, but in that blissful moment Luke was able to forget.

But only for one fleeting moment and even that had to end.

Leia came back a few minutes later and told him that Han was ready with the Falcon and that it was time to go. Luke risked one more glance at Ben, memorising the lines of his face as he slept soundly and made his exit, resisting the urge to look one more time.

 

* * *

 

“2-1B?” Luke asked. The droid heard him, turning around to see Luke approach him.

“Hello, Master Luke. I was just about to shut down my systems for now and reboot—”

“I’m really sorry about this.”

Before the droid had a chance to say anything Luke had ejected its internal drive, causing the droid to shut down. Luke took the hard drive, fiddled with the disk and one he was satisfied, he inserted it back into the droid and he lit back up into action.

“Hello, My name is 2-1B medical droid. How can I be of assistance?”

“Can you recall your last medical case for me?”

“I’m afraid that information is not available. Currently, there are no previous cases stored in my internal hard drive.”

“So you have no memory?”

“That is correct. And from my analysis, I do not believe I can retrieve that information. It is all lost.”

Satisfied, Luke ushered the droid away and went to the loading bay.

 

* * *

 

Luke gave Leia the longest hug he could muster while they were waiting for Han to double check the settings on the Falcon. He didn't care that the elaborate braiding, or the sharp buttons of her clothing were stabbing into him—he just wanted to be held by his sister. The coat she was wearing was part of her General uniform, something she hasn't worn since Naboo, and she wouldn't be wearing it on Dagobah for no reason, which only meant one thing.

“When are you going back to Naboo?”

“When Han comes back. It’s time to go and it’s best not to delay the reveal to the court. I’m almost looking forward to the uproar it will cause.”

“I’m sorry that I will be missing it,” Luke laughed, but the amusement didn't seem to reach his eyes, something Leia noticed.

“Are you really okay, Luke?”

“I’m okay. I just have a lot to do when I go back.”

Leia didn't seem convinced but she knew he wouldn't tell her anything if she pushed him. “If you ever need any help all you have to do is call me.”

“I know, but you and Han will be busy from now on.”

“We will always have time for you.”

“But I don't know if I will always have the time for you.”

“I understand that. But promise me you will visit at least once a year?”

“Deal,” Luke agreed. He took his sister’s hands in his and looks her directly in the eyes. “We never talk about what happened here. From now on, we never mention it again. Not even too each other. It never happened.”

Leia nodded, understanding completely. She was just about to say something when Han called out from the Falcon.

“Luke, she’s ready to fly!”

Luke waved Han on, telling him he will be there. He gave Leia a kiss on the cheek and gave her one last hug, making it last for as long as he could.

“Take care of Ben,” he whispered into her ear.

“I will,” she replied, muffled against his robes.

Luke made his way to the Falcon, seeing Chewbacca waiting by the sides. He gave Chewbacca a scratch on the neck, and the Wookie responded by giving Luke a bear hug and a long grumble. Luke smiled, returning the embrace.

“Thanks, Chewie.”

Chewbacca grumbled, releasing his hold. The Wookie wasn't going to be coming with them, since the trip wasn't going to be a long one, so this was the last time like Luke was going to see him for awhile. Han was waiting by the platform for Luke, and they got on the ship together. Luke took the second seat, buckled up as Han brought the Falcon to life and the Falcon rose in the air and flew into the sky.

 

* * *

 

The Falcon finally landed on the grassy grounds of Ahch-To not long after leaving Dagobah. Once he stepped off the platform, Luke took a long look around the rumbling hills, a big difference from the mossy landscapes and swamps he has seen every day for the past few months and he welcomed the change but dreaded it at the same time. This finally cemented things.

“This is it, Luke.”

Luke didn't realise that Han as standing behind him until he spoke. Han didn't seem inpatient by Luke’s silence, just curious at what was going through his head.

“Yeah, it is.”

Han nodded, making his way closer to Luke.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Han…”

Han raised his arms in surrender. “I know, I know… I’m just making sure.”

“It’s okay,” Luke said.

“Come here,” Han said, opening his arms and took Luke into an embrace. Luke wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the comfort, and closing his eyes, ready to say goodbye.

Until he felt a pair of lips press against the side of his neck.

He opened his eyes in shock, pulling away to look at Han, but he was already letting go and steeping away. Luke tried to figure out what was going through his head, but he couldn’t read Han at the moment, putting on his best poker face.

“See you, kid,” Han waved and stepped back onto the platform, closing it behind him. Luke moved away from the Falcon as it began to put with life, hovering from he ground until it made it’s path into the sky. Luke watched on as it flew away, getting smaller from the distance until it was gone from his sight.

But he could feel the phantom kiss that Han pressed on his neck.

 

* * *

 

The ruins of the Jedi Temples were not as bad as Luke thought they would be. It had been many decades since the Jedi had set foot on the green grounds of these sacred lands, but they were able to maintain their beauty. With some dedication and time, it could look spectacular.

Luke inspected the ruins, taking in as much of the sight and compartmentalising what he needs to do first and what can wait. There was a long list, some of it could be managed quickly with enough time to work on his Force powers and find other Force sensitive people, but again, it was a matter of time that he needed to organise.

In the meditation rooms of the Temple, there were a row of statues, tall and monumental, but eroded and discoloured over time. They must have been the members of the first Jedi Order because they were in their traditional robes, but Luke didn't recognise any of them so he couldn't be completely certain of who they were. He inspected their marble faces, trying to discern any features, but they were strangers made of marble to him. Nobody he can ever know.

But it was a beautiful room. There was a peace that seemed to just radiate from its core and give Luke a sense of calm—something incredibly handy when you’re trying to meditate—and he took a moment to enjoy the serenity and let the mayhem of the last few months slowly melt away, giving him a chance just relax.

_Maybe he could bring Ben here…_

Luke immediately shook the thought from his head, continuing with the inspection of the ruins, but it wasn't so easy to take his mind off him when he needed to.

A sob broke out of Luke’s chest before he could stop himself, but once it was out there the rest of his emotions came out of him like a waterfall. Loud, destructive and uncontrollable in all it’s primal rage that Luke couldn’t keep up the strength to stay standing. He fell to his knees, his hand holding onto the statue—the only anchor he has right now—letting himself cry for the first time in a long while.

He felt the presence of the Force around him, but he didn't care. He just didn't care anymore at that moment and just wanted to be left alone. But then he felt a pair of hollow arms embrace him from behind, keeping a hold of him despite the wrecking shivers of his body.

The ghost of Obi-Wan held onto Luke in his heartbreak, letting him cry his breathless sobs until he didn’t have the energy to do it anymore. Luke couldn't feel Obi-Wan, he didn't have a physical body anymore, but his Force energy was enough to fill the missing void, but it wasn't enough. That void will always be there.

There was no meditation that could fix that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'm think about writing a second part to this story, but it might take some time. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> You're all amazing.


End file.
